


The Snake Behind Those Yellow Eyes.

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 38,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: When Keith brings a Galra named Lotor onto the Castleship,  He didn't expect the man to take a liking to Lance.*klance happens in chapter 16. Wait for it...lol*explicit for chapter 29 only





	1. Chapter 1

Keith didn’t know what he was thinking, when he brought the handsome Galra to the Castleship. Something about a pretty face always seemed to make him a bit more trusting than he should be.

 

Lotor, a resistance fighter, came crashing in and saved him from being ambushed. Fought by his side without knowing him, other than knowing that he was a Paladin of Voltron. Lotor was fast, strong and extremely charming. It was like everything in Keith’s body told him to trust the man and so he did.

 

He worked well with everyone else too, once they got over the initial revelation that Lotor was a Galra. 

 

Keith was surprised Allura was quick to accept the man with almost open arms, but she still kept him a few steps away. Keith didn’t blame her on that, after all what the Galra did was still very raw to her. It was the way he spoke his words. How sorry he was and how he explained that he had lost his family to Zarkon as well. 

 

Hunk quickly bonded with the man once he started to share the cooking techniques and ingredients on the food they picked up. The two would have their time in the lunchroom, identifying roots, tubers and meat looking plants. Meals have gotten better since then.

 

Pidge jumped on the bandwagon once Lotor brought out Galra tech. He taught her how to use it to identify planets, star systems and most importantly, prisoner identification numbers. With his help, he was able to locate the girl’s father, but her brother was still not found. 

 

Coran was cautious and still is, with Lotor. He’s polite, Keith noticed that much, but Coran’s words toward Lotor did have a bite to it. There was a small bond created, when Lotor had mentioned about how King Alfor had created the resistance before his passing. Hearing that, seemed to put Coran’s wariness at bay.

 

Shiro had a much harder time accepting the man. Lotor could see that as well, so he avoided him, out of respect and understanding. When they did cross paths, it was just silence and small nods. That rift was something Keith wanted to talk to Shiro about, but as always, at another time.

 

Now, Lotor with Lance, was something Keith didn’t expect. Lance quickly striked up a good friendship with the Galra. The two would talk more than any other of the Paladins and for some reason, it bothered Keith. They talked about their homes, their likes, their dislikes. Keith even saw Lotor wearing the headphones Lance stole from Pidge, listening to Earth music. The look Lance gave Lotor, was a look that made Keith’s heart stopped.   
That small rage he felt it his chest, helped him in his sparring practice with the white haired alien. He could have sworn he saw a smirk cross Lotor’s face when he came in hot and quick, but was thrown hard and far, he skidded on the surface of the floor. His yellow eyes flashed, keeping his cool as Keith pushed himself up, panting.

 

“Have I done something to anger you? You seem more frustrated than normal?” Lotor walked away from Keith, finding a wall to lean on. He knew what was pressing Keith’s buttons, Lotor took joy in that.

 

Keith kicked at the ground, sighing at how foolish he was acting. Here this man was that saved his ass and he was acting like a kid.

 

“Sorry. I was being distracted, thinking about something.” Keith watched as Lotor flashed him a wicked grin, it was almost scary.

 

“”You mean about someone right? I saw how you looked at me when I talked to Lance. You're just being jealous is all.” The purple man was amused to see how the normal, resting “bitch face” Keith, broke into a fidgeting mess. 

 

“Me, jealous! Over Lance? You must be joking.” The words the escaped his lips, were heavy. It was as if he was trying to cover up a lie, when in fact, he was just confused. The Asian watched as Lotor broke into a thoughtful grin.

 

“Oh, is that so? Then you wouldn’t mind if I pursued him, would you?” Lotor watched as Keith went from confused to panicked. The taller man pushed off the wall, walking his way towards Keith, who remained stuck in one position. As he approached, he leaned down a bit to reach Keith’s ear and whisper. “He is easy on the eyes and his laugh is something that I love to hear. I wonder what his moans will sound like when I claim him.”

 

In that moment, Lotor felt like he was a ragdoll to Keith as the smaller man tossed him to the ground. The heavy thud knocked the wind out of his lungs as he came gasping for air. Keith was furious and was quickly wondering if Lotor was good or not now.

 

“You don’t claim people Lotor.” Keith stood above him glaring down with his purple eyes. His fist was clenched when the alien broke into a fit of laughter. “What’s so funny?”

 

Lotor let his laughter fade away, as he pushed himself up and kept his back to Keith. He gave a sigh as he started to walk out of the training area.

 

“You're the joke in this Keith. Not seeing what you could have had right in front of you.” Lotor waited for the door to open for him before he glanced back with a cool smile. “Until someone takes what you want away from you.”

 

Keith watched as the Galra left, leaving him alone with his thoughts. His eyes wavered, fear swimming in them. The thought of Lance with Lotor, scared him most of all.

 

Keith regreted bringing Lotor back to the Castleship. 

 

***

 

TBC? (Yes/No) Comments are loved


	2. Stars far away from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed me

Lance couldn’t help but admire the new member to their small team. How could he not, the man was something else. Not Human, not Altean, but a Galra. Other than Sendak, he hadn’t been able to study their faces or expressions, let alone have a normal conversation with one. 

 

It put Lance at ease, to know that not all Galra were evil and that not all followed blindly to Zarkon’s command. For Lotor, he was a Galra who wanted to free his people from a dictator who enslaved 89% of the known galaxies. As far as Lance was concerned, they had the same goal and that was all he need to trust him. Trusting him meant saving his home, Earth, he’d do almost anything.

 

So when Lance ran into Lotor in the near empty Castleship, he didn’t mind striking up a conversation.

 

“Hey Lo! What up!” Lance couldn’t help but flash a large grin, as Lotor looked at him confused as he lowered the paperwork he had in his hands.

 

“Lo? What’s that mean?” The man was still trying to grasp the English language. The Space Translator could only do so much. He gave a small pout as Lance laughed at him.

 

“It’s a nickname, short for “Lotor”. I give them out to people I like.” Lance was very open with hand gestures, leaving Lotor to enjoy the show before him. Lance sure was a character. 

 

Lotor looked around the empty hall, making sure no one else was around before he started speaking.

 

“So you like me?” The white haired man hummed at the thought, before getting more brave, his mind searching for the right words to say in english. “So much so, can I courtship you? That is, if you don’t have anyone back on Earth I mean?”

 

Lance was for a loss of words, he could not believe what he had heard come from the Alien’s mouth. A slight blush came about his face, as he put his hands behind him and looked away.

 

“Courtship isn’t a term used very much. I am honored, but…I wouldn’t be that good of a date.” Lance was starting to feel shy, yet at the same time scared. “and no, I don’t have anyone back home waiting for me other than my family.”

 

Lotor watched as Lance’s expression looked far off and lonely, a thought crossed his mind. He reached his long, purple clawed hand out and caressed Lance’s face, bringing the man’s dark blue eyes to gaze into his bright yellow ones.

 

“You miss your family...don’t you…” Lotor watched as Lance didn’t pull away from his hand, he just stayed there, his eyes wavering in emotion. Lotor knew he would have him, it would be soon too. He relaxed his gaze and smiled. “I have something that might put you at ease. It’s not much, but I promise you, it is something that might help.”

 

Lotor pulled his hand away from Lance’s soft cheek, reaching for his hand and pulling him along to the hanger that held the Castleships mini-ships and Lotor’s fighter jet.

 

Lance kept pace with Lotor, even if the man’s stride was much longer than his. Part of him was confused by the whole thing. Lotor’s confession, him wanting to show him something, him bringing up his family. Lance couldn’t help but wonder if Lotor really wanted him to be happy.

 

“What do you want to show me?” Lance was able to blurt out, as the hangar entrance door opened. Lotor pulled him along, before quickly letting go of Lance’s hand. For a moment, Lance saw a flash of anger in those yellow eyes. 

 

They were not alone in the hanger. Keith and Shiro were in there working on one of the mini-ships that was downed for maintenance. Shiro was thin lipped when his eyes fell onto the Galra, but he forced a smile any ways. 

 

“Lotor, Lance, is it lunch time already?” He was in a gray t-shirt, black oil stained his arms and hands in it’s sticky substance. “We are almost done with mini here and should have her flying in no time.”

 

Keith crossed his arms, also in a gray t-shirt, along with ripped pants. He was just as messy as Shiro, but the black oil painted his face. His violet eyes flared at Lotor, but he frowned when he saw Lance with him. Shiro saw that change, but kept silent.

 

“What brings you two out here?” He said it with an edge, that only Lotor would know and leave Lance and Shiro guessing. Keith could not help but smirk as Lotor took the bait.

 

“I’m here to take Lance to my fighter jet. I wanted to show him something.” Lotor answered back coolie. Shiro watched the silent fight between the two men on a mental level, even if their words sounded civil. Lance was just as equally confused.

 

“So, Lotor, what are you going to show me.” Lotor quickly ignored Keith, before turning to Lance. He gave a smile that made the Blue Paladin blush, causing a rise out of Keith and leaving Shiro even more lost.

 

“Your family.” Lotor said it so sincerely, Lance shoulder picked up in somewhat joy. Keith blinked at that action, wondering how in the hell Lotor was going to pull that off. “I thought it would be a nice gift in return with the music you shared with me.”

 

Shiro smiled as he saw Lance light up. He hadn’t seen the boy this excited since he first jumped onto the Blue Lion and took a trip to space. Yes, Lance had been loud, obnoxious and perverted at times but Shiro was able to recognize when Lance acted like that wasn’t because he was stupid. It was because he was thrusted into a role not everyone would want to partake in. Hell, Shiro didn’t want to be a Paladin either, but here he was. 

 

Shiro let out a soft sigh. Anyone who could bring joy back like that, wasn’t someone to worry about. Keith on the other hand,was another story, the man was on edge.

 

“How do you plan on doing that exactly?” Keith asked hastily, leaving Lotor seemingly ready for that question.

 

“My ship is equipped for mass multip map imaging. I can view planets and the civilian life from the comforts of my fighter jet.” Lotor looked down at Lance and gave a pat on his shoulder. “I am sure we can find your home that way and see what your family is doing.”

 

Lance seemed to jump at that occasion, much to Keith’s “joy.” Shiro saw the growing anger in the younger man and knew he had to get him out before he said something stupid with his impatient nature of his.

 

“Thank you Lotor. I’ll take Keith here and we can have some lunch. You two do what you need to do, we’ll be back in an hour.” Shiro grabbed Keith by the arm, dragging the man along with little to no fight back.

 

Keith glanced over at Lance and Lotor, before turning his gaze away. The pit in his stomach grew. If it wasn’t for Shiro’s grip on his arm, he would have lost it.

 

Lotor watched as the two human’s left the room, leaving him with just Lance. The Galra smiled, pulling the man along by the hand towards his fighter jet. They both climbed with ease, jumping onto the wing. 

 

Lance was ecstatic, like a kid who couldn’t wait to open gifts on Christmas day. He watched as Lotor popped open the cockpit door, before jumping in and pressing buttons. A light blue interface glowed, before Lotor reached above him to pull down a head set. 

 

The yellowed eyes man looked up, a smile on his face as he beckoned for Lance to come on. 

 

“You coming in or not?” Lotor watched as Lance looked around the tight cockpit, noticing there was just one and only seat in the damn thing and Lotor was occupying it. “I’m not gonna bite, unless you want me too.”

 

Lance wasn’t gonna lie, the thrill that rose up in his stomach was interesting. Like Lotor was daring him to sit on his lap. Lance never back down from dares.

 

He climbed in, resting in between Lotor’s legs. The man seemed to pur, causing Lance to giggle. He didn’t know Galra could do that.

 

“I’m in, now what?” Lance asked as Lotor closed the cockpit door, making just the two of them in the tight space. Lance started to panic a bit, but relaxed once the head gear Lotor had pulled down, was placed over his head.

 

Lotor adjusted the head gear, making it fit over the smaller head, adjusting so that it wouldn’t fall off of him. With a click, he knew all was good.

 

“Okay, so what system are you from? I’m going to need it to pinpoint the location.” Lotor started pushing buttons, beeping noises echoed in metal box. 

 

“I’m not sure what you call it here, but back home we called my Galaxy The Milky Way.” Lance broke into a smile, as lights started to glow around his vision. Multiple Galaxies appeared before him. Moving in long streaks of lights.

 

“I remember you telling me about your home. Earth and it’s nine Planets.” Lotor stopped, not sure what was so funny as Lance broke into soft giggles. The laughter did make his alien heart flutter.

 

“There’s really just Eight Planets, back in 2006, uh a past year on Earth, some stupid Union downgraded to cover their ass on the money they wasted.” Lance’s snarky voice faded away, as he saw a familiar sight. It was his Galaxy. His System. As the visual grew closer, Lance could see the blue jewel in the eternal darkness. 

 

Lotor could feel Lance still above him, as the map took him closer to the Earthlings home. He could feel his heart race.

 

“Name the location in which you want to see.” Lotor watched as Lance’s hands clenched onto his blue jeans. 

 

“North America, Southern California.” Lance spoke the rest in a whisper, as the town he grew up in appeared before him. He could see people gathering around a restaurant, a party was going on. Lance swallowed back the cry he wanted to let loose, when he found out it wasn’t a party, but a fund raiser. He looked around him in the simulation, it was as if he was almost there. 

 

The words he read, broke his heart as he turned around, looking for his family. “We will find you Lance.” It was then, Lance shot up, before him was his mother. The woman looked tired, exhausted and distressed. His older brother was there, along with his sister, passing out fliers to those who came. The noise, the high pitched noise he heard made his head hurt.

 

In a fit of sadness, Lance pulled the headgear off, leaning forward and covered his eyes with his shaking hands. Lotor leaned forward, large hands resting on his shaking shoulders. 

 

“Lance, are you alright?” Lotor smiled, knowing Lance wouldn’t be able to see his face in the darkness. Lance pulled his hands hands away, letting his tears fall and glisten in the dim light. For a moment, Lotor was almost lost, only for a moment.

 

Lance turned around the best he could in the cockpit and hugged the man underneath him, his tears still flowed as he pushed his face into the Galra’s shoulder, smiling into the thin fabric the man had on.

 

“Thank you.” Lance felt arms wrap around him, just holding him and nothing more.

 

“Any time Lance.” 

 

Lotor hummed, his yellow eyes glowing. He hadn’t had him yet, but he was close. It was just a matter of time.

 

***

 

“Mind telling me what that was about?” Shiro asked as he shoved another spoonful of food guu in his mouth. He watched as Keith just poked at his food, not really there mentally.

 

“I don’t know. Lotor said something and it’s just bothering me is all.” Keith knew, he knew damn too well. He just didn’t want Shiro to think he was jealous over Lotor and his confused feeling for Lance.

 

Shiro pinned in on that, before a small panic rose.

 

“Do we need to worry about him?” Shiro started to wonder if it was wise to leave Lance alone. After seeing Keith give him a thin smile, Shiro knew he had to be more aware of the issue.

 

“No, I don’t think so. It’s just mainly me. Once I figure it out, I’ll come to you.” Keith let out a breath, frustrated about the dilemma he was in.

 

“Well, if it gets bad or you suspect something, don’t hesitate to tell me, Allura or Coran. Lotor is still new to the team and we know next to nothing on him.” Shiro was cautious before, but now with Keith, the one who brought Lotor, was on edge, something was up. “Don’t do this alone Keith.”

 

Keith nodded, letting his mind wander back to the look Lotor had flashed him in the Hanger. It was the look like he was some problem in his way and Keith didn’t know why save for one thing. 

 

It had to do with Lance.

 

****

 

TBC Comments loved.


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved and make for faster chapter update...lol thank you

Hunk could not help but see that Lance was in a good mood, one he hadn’t seen in awhile, other than his forced bravado to make people worry less about him. He was more enthusiastic when working on the Castleships motherboard.

 

“Mind telling me what got you so happy? Whatever it is, it’s working.” Hunk watched as Lance flashed him a grin, wide and true. It made Hunk be at ease, because he knew Lance was having a hard time being in space away from his family. 

 

“Yeah, Lotor was able to let me see my family. He has this visual map thing, that zooms all over the galaxies. Just seeing them, made me feel better.” Lance hummed before giving a little laugh. “And I cried like a bitch, so that helped too. I hadn’t had a good cry since first year at the Garrison.”

 

Hunk gave out a loud and hearty laugh, tools in hand as he twisted some wires in. Lance rolled his eyes, knowing what the big lug was going to say.

 

“Man, being your roommate for two years, I was wondering when you’d crack.” Hunk bumped into Lance, causing the thinner man to stick his tongue out. “Glad to have you back.”

 

Lance nodded at that, agreeing with those words. He hadn’t had time to really get his head around the situation he was in. Crying always seemed to make his mind clear. It was as clear as it was ever going to get now. A slight blush crept on his face.

 

“Yeah, and well, Lotor helped me a lot. Among something I want to share with you about Lotor…” Lance bit on his lip, watching as Hunk raised his thick brown eyebrows at him. “Lotor kinda asked me out.”

 

Hunk slammed his hands the table next him, showing some excitement out of it. Lance let out a laugh at that action.

 

“No way, he did! That’s awesome! What did you say?” Hunk was less interested in the motherboard and more interested in Lance’s potential Extraterrestrial Boyfriend.

 

“I didn’t say yes or no. I just, didn’t know what I wanted at the time. Now, I’m thinking it over as a possibility.” Lance placed the tools down, fiddling with his hands, the blush reaching his ears. “I woke up this morning in his bed and he slept on the couch. So if that’s saying something, so he’s respectful.”

 

Hunk blinked, confused at that.

 

“Wait, how’d you end up in his room?” The sly look on Hunk’s face made Lance roll his eyes.

 

“I cried myself to sleep. He carried me back to his room because he didn’t know where mine was. It’s nothing like that…” Lance shot him a sly glance back, his smile turning into a kitty cat look. “..yet…”

 

Both men broke off into giggles, before Hunk stopped laughing and gave Lance a cold look.

 

“But dude, I’m gonna grill his ass if he hurts you.” Hunk was dead serious on that, Lance knew that much. 

 

“Thank’s Hunk. I’m glad you are here with me.” He went back to playing with the motherboard. “I’m glad that you are supportive of me pursuing a relationship with him as well.”

 

Hunk nodded, letting out a sad sigh. Lance gave him the silent look of “what”, leaving Hunk to wave it away.

 

“It’s nothing to worry about. I just miss Shay.” Hunk lied. He was happy for Lance, he did miss Shay. It was the Red Paladin he was worried about, because his crush for Lance was hidden, but it was noticeable by people who were aware. 

 

The big man knew he had to talk to Keith, make sure the man was okay, before jealousy got the best of him. The last thing he needed, was a messed up love triangle in space.

 

****

 

Lance looked in the mirror, trying to look “good”. He didn’t want to use the word cute, which he was, but he didn’t want to look desperate either. He jumped, what seemed like a mile high, when the door open and Keith walked in.

 

“Oh hey Lance. What are you doing?” Keith was a bit impressed seeing Lance well dressed and clean looking. Lance was always clean, but this was a different type of look. Even in the eyes Lance looked happy. For some reason, there was a something hollow in his chest and he couldn’t explain why.

 

“Do I look good?” Lance asked, not bothering to pay attention to Keith as he was taken back by that question. “Like, am I “okay” looking or “good” looking?”

 

Keith let his eyes fall up and down Lance, seeing as the man had a slight blush going on. He gave a half smirk before giving his answer.

 

“Handsome I guess.” Keith only gave the answer that was somewhat neutral. If he was being honest with himself, he would have said something nicer, something more meaningful. “Why are you asking?”

 

Keith’s world froze when he heard those words escape Lance’s smiling face. 

 

“Lotor asked me out on a date, so I figured I take him up on his offer.” Lance took one last look in the mirror, before turning towards Keith, who looked like he just got punched in the gut. “Are you okay Keith?”

 

Keith swallowed hard, before giving the man a smile.

 

“I’m fine, it was just something I ate is all. You go have a fun time Lance.” Keith flashed him a forced smile, leaving Lance to take it at as face value, before putting a soft hand on Keith’s shoulder.

 

“Thank’s buddy. See you later tonight!” Lance let go, leaving Keith alone in the bathroom.

 

Keith let his smile fall, his head hang low and his knees gave out. In a fit of rage, he punched the tiled floor, smashing the soft surface with bloodied knuckles. 

 

Lotor was right. Keith didn’t know what he could have had, until he lost it.

 

He lost it bad.

 

****

TBC


	4. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments are loved and bring about faster chapters.

Pidge watched from a distance, as Keith demolished the castles fighting drone for the umptheth time. She watched as the man sliced and diced, rolled and dodged. She was so lost in his movements, she didn’t hear Shiro sneak up on her.

 

“Please tell you know what’s wrong with him, because I sure the hell don’t.” Shiro leaned on the railing, looking out at Keith who still murdered the machines in front of him. Keith had been angry for the last few days, leaving Shiro on watch duty to make sure Keith didn’t run off with Red to go blow something up.

 

“I don’t know. Could be because Lance and Lotor went out two days ago.” Pidge watched as that news hit Shiro. The man was for a loss of words before Pidge spoke up. “You mean, you don’t know yet? Why do you think Lance has been in a giggly mood lately?”

 

Shiro didn’t know at all. He just assumed that Lance and Lotor were just becoming good friends, not getting into a relationship. And as for Keith, he was at a bit of a loss as to why Keith was upset over it. 

 

“Wait...Why would Keith be upset if Lance and Lotor are dating.” Shiro watched as the girl rolled her eyes.

 

“You can not be that freaking clueless.” After a moment of silence, it became aware to Pidge, that Yes, Shiro was that clueless. “Apparently Keith liked Lance but never said anything about it. So now he’s just being a brooding, jealous child.”

 

Shiro looked away from Pidge and back at Keith, who got kicked across the ground. He winced at that, before figuring he better call the simulation off and talk to Keith. The man let out a heavy sigh, before entering the training hall and called out.

 

“Computer. End Simulator.” Shiro said it so demanding, the machine up and left on the spot, leaving Keith to lower his Bayard and just glare. “Keith, we need to talk.”

 

Keith let his weapon turn to normal, before crossing his arms. Looks like news of Keith’s anger issues finally got around to Shiro.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about?” Keith tapped his foot, trying to calm himself. “I’ve done fine without you for a year, I can manage this issue as well.”

 

Keith quickly regretted those words, as Shiro looked away. The year he was gone still raw for Shiro and he had yet to talk about in full detail with anyone, even Keith. But Keith was right.

 

“Well, I think it’s best if we do talk. If not me, maybe Coran or Allura?” Shiro smirked when he saw Keith react.

 

“I’d rather talk to you.” Keith walked closer to Shiro, who followed behind him out the door. With his purple eyes falling onto Pidge, he knew this was going to be more than just a one on one conversation. “What, you too?”

 

Pidge adjusted her glasses, giving a mischievous grin. 

 

“Wouldn't miss this conversation for the world. Besides Keith, you're my friend too and I feel bad for you for being so slow.” Pidge said it so raw, Keith knew he needed that truth. “I mean, come on, not even Lance is “that” thick.”

 

“Ouch, Pidge, Ouch.” Keith lowered his head. It wasn’t long before Shiro draped an arm over his shoulder.

 

“Hey, let's go get something something to drink and we can talk about it. There’s a civilised placed we can visit.” Keith and Pidge nodded at Shiro’s offer, knowing that maybe a change of scenery would be good for them all.

 

****

 

Lotor sat, typing away on the command deck. He was feeding information to the system, with Princess Allura behind him at the helm. The Silver Hair Princess looked down with her glowing eyes as she watched the Garla deploy as much information as possible. 

 

“I see your are sending attack plans out to hidden locations. Are those other Resistance Fighters?”

 

Lotor nodded, somewhat please by the information he was sending.

 

“Lance helped me planned most of the attacks. He’s an amazing strategist and risk planner. He’s thought up plans I never even thought of myself. It leaves little risk for the fighters and gain for our side.” Lotor leaned back, letting out a tired sigh. “He’s full of energy, I will also admit that.”

 

Allura was happy to hear such good things about her Blue Paladin. It meant there was much more than his snarky attitude and playfulness the man liked to show. She blinked, a question on her mind since she saw Lance and Lotor leave the ship two days ago.

 

“May I ask, did you two come up with these plans when you left the Castleship?” Allura figured that was the safest question she could ask.

 

“Yeah, when we went out on our date, we made them up to kill time.” Lotor said is so casual, it almost didn’t register with the Princess. “We had a fun time if you were interested. Human’s are sure something else. By the way they act, look and well, other stuff...I never experienced before.”

 

Allura became flustered, caught in her moment of snooping where she should not. Her mind wandered, wondering if she should speak her mind to someone who was new to the team.

 

“I know it’s none of my business, but Lance is a Paladin of Voltron. I don’t want him to…” Allura was silenced as the man glared up at her with cold yellow eyes. It caused her to have doubts.

 

“Did Lance want to become a Paladin? Or was he forced into the roll?” Lotor put down the digital PDA and focused his attention onto her. “ Last I checked, a Paladin had to want to be in Voltron. How many are forced because they have to, not because they wanted to.”

 

Allura was caught there. For each Paladin, each had a reason as to why they were there. Pidge wanted to be there because of her family. Keith was there because he wanted to stop Zarkon. Hunk was there because he wanted to free those under Zarkon. Shiro didn’t say much when he was given the Black Lion, it was like he accepted it. But Lance, Lance was sarcastic. Then he wasn’t. 

 

Lotor took her silence that he was right and carried on with sending plans out. Allura took a deep breath, letting her dislike and distrust of the Galra get the best of her. 

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” Allura lowered her head in embarrassment.

 

“Don’t worry Princess. I understand, you're just worried for your Paladin. If I was in your shoes, I’d probably be just as cautious.” Lotor knew he pressed the Princess farther than he intended, for some reason he liked that, pressing buttons. He blamed the Galra blood that ran in his silver blood. “For what it’s worth, you are doing good. You brought back hope to the Universe with Voltron.”

 

Lotor had his way words, he knew what to say, when to say it and how to say it. To do whatever as needed to keep people second guessing and confused or lost in a fantasy. It’s what kept him alive for so long and getting by the way he did.

 

“Thank You, Lotor.”

 

He knew what he was doing and he would eventually break in the end.

 

***

 

TBC


	5. Set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments loved and very slight nsfw.
> 
> *comment also feed me to write five chapter in one day* Freaking awesome

Keith was feeling better, not good, but better than he had been since Lance and Lotor started dating. Lotor had kept his distance from the man, making things better. Lance on the other hand, was the only one out of the loop that Keith had had a crush on the Blue Paladin. 

 

He’d be mortified if Lance had found out why he was so moody was because Keith was too slow on the damn uptake to figure out what was going on with his own emotions. He hadn’t been interested in Lance before, but now. Now was another story.

 

What he thought was going to be another uneventful day without any problems, he was wrong. Oh so wrong. Both Lance and Lotor, the reason for his current and growing headache, were chatting it up as they walked down the hallway. For some reason, he expected to see them holding each other's hand, but lucky for Keith, that wasn’t the case.

 

Keith felt those yellow eyes fall onto him like a target ready to make impact. Lotor waved goodbye to Lance, as the man turned off down another corridor before making his way towards the Red Paladin.

 

“Hello Keith, it’s been awhile since we talked last. If you don’t mind, I’d like to go over something with you in private.” Lotor said it with such joy, it was like another language that something only Keith would know. “You’d might be interested in what you’ll hear?”

 

Keith narrowed his eyes, wondering if he should take the bait. Shiro had already warned Keith not to do anything drastic, not matter how much Lotor goaded him into it. He pushed down the growing pit in his stomach.

 

“You can’t say what you want here?” Keith didn’t want to be anywhere alone with him. 

 

Lotor gave a playful laugh. 

 

“Trust me on this. You’ll want to hear it.” He walked passed Keith, talking cooly. “Meet me at the lower levels of the ship in about 67 ticks. Department Aio.”

 

Keith turned to look as Lotor walked away, not knowing what his game was. He clenched his fist, wondering if he should hear what Lotor wanted to tell him.

 

****

 

Coran blinked at Keith, who had asked him such a curious question.

 

“Department Aio, now why in the snarkes would you want to go down there? It’s just storage.” Coran thought outloud, crossing his arms and thinking. “Now that you do mention it, I should go down there later and see what we have.”

 

Keith wondered if Lotor had found something there that he did want to share and Keith was just being stubborn about it.

 

“Yeah, I’ll help you clean it tomorrow. We can see what’s down there together.” Keith forced a smile, only for it to fade away a bit when Coran gave him a kind smile.

 

“Are you alright?” Coran asked, like a father would ask to a son. “You’ve seemed down the whole week and I just want to make sure that you are okay.”

 

Keith gave a heavy sigh, glancing at his watch, counting the ticks. He couldn’t make eye contact with the redheaded man.

 

“I’ll be better soon. I’m just figuring a lot of things out is all. You know, space, emotions, things like that.” Keith hoped that was all he had to say and for some reason, Coran understood that.

 

“Alright, but know this boy. I am here if you need to talk.” 

 

Keith nodded, feeling better already.

 

“Thank’s Coran.”

 

****

 

Keith walked the empty halls, surprised to see how clean they were for being storage units. There was no space dust, no space cobwebs, nothing. With a heavy sigh, he walked silently, reading the Alien words in his head as he passed by Departments AEI, AEO, AEU, AEY, Aia, Aie, Aii, and finally Aio.

 

The door looked like any other door in the storage unit, save for it wasn’t electronic. Hardly anything was for that matter, the doors itself even had a handle on them. He reached for the handle but stopped.

 

He heard something. It was loud, it was desperate and it was a cry. Keith felt fear in his heart because he recognized that voice. 

 

It belonged to Lance. 

 

Keith pushed the door open, ready for a fight, but he froze in that moment he saw before him. As did Lance and Lotor, who were in a rather seedy position. It was only by the grace of Keith arriving 10 ticks earlier, did it not go further that being shirtless and kissing.   
Lance’s flushed skin stood out against Lotor’s dark purple, as the human man pushed himself off the table Lotor had him pinned to. Anger was all over his face and flashed in his blue eyes when he saw Keith just standing there.

 

Lance didn’t say anything. Keith didn’t know if it was because of being so angry or if it was because he was embarrassed or both. Lotor on the other hand, looked equally pissed. Keith showed up way too early for his liking, that was for damn sure.

 

The silence was broken among the trio when Lance through his hand up in the air and grabbed it shirt.

 

“I am way to worked up to deal with this right now. I’m going to take a cold shower and forget this even happened.” Lance pulled his shirt on, bumping into Keith’s shoulder on the way out. 

 

Keith was at a loss for a moment, before it dawned on him Lotor had set him up for this. He turned around in rage, watching as a shirtless Lotor raised his eyebrows at the man, watching as the gears turned in Keith’s head. 

 

“Why did you do this?” Keith clenched his fist, angry at the action the Galra and pulled. He watched as Lotor gave a playful smile, making his skin crawl.

 

“Well, isn’t obvious? I wanted you to hear the lovely sounds Lance could make.” Lotor watched as Keith was nearly on the edge of losing it. “I like him screaming my name more than the moans.”

 

And with that, Keith fucking lost it.

 

****

 

TBC  
***


	6. Time to Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating faster, had to sleep, lol.
> 
> Comments loved and please look forward for more comments, they feed me to write faster.

Keith was used to being behind bars. Having Shiro throw him behind one, was a surprise, he’d admit that much. His hair was still a mess, dried blood trailed down his nose. His lip was split and claw marks still grazed his arm. His clothes didn’t look much better either. He had lost his jacket among the fight, he knew that much, his jeans sliced where Lotor had tried pulling him off. 

 

He looked like a mess, because he was a mess. 

 

He just sat, on the metal bed with just a sheet and a pillow. He laughed. This brought back memories of when Shiro was gone and how he snapped. How he had to be restrained and locked away like some wild animal. 

 

Footsteps echoed down the empty jail, save for him of course.

 

Shiro held a tray of food in his hands, looking rather tired by last night's events. His brown eyes studied Keith, in his sitting position. 

 

“You want to talk about it now or?” Shiro asked, opening the “cage” that held Keith, handing the food over to Keith, who’s busted knuckles looked raw still. 

 

Keith shot him a dead look, one that was tired, but nothing really there to show Shiro that Keith was sorry, for anything.

 

“Can’t promise it won’t happen again.” Keith knew that was not the answer Shiro wanted, but he was being honest. “I don’t feel guilty for what I did either.”

 

Shiro broke into a stifled laugh, like Keith before him wasn’t Keith.

 

“You broke his arm and his leg Keith. Whatever is going on between the two of you, you took it way too damn far.” Shiro clenched his human fist, before grabbing the bars to the cage and closing it. He knew Keith was not ready to come out yet. “He’s still in the healing chambers.”

 

Keith sat down, crossing his legs and shoving the food in his mouth before answering.

 

“Please, that was nothing. You should have seen what I did back at the Garrison.” Yeah, Keith was still bitter, still pissed, still not over Lotor’s words and actions. He knew no one would believe him but Lotor and he made it a point for Lotor not to forget that Keith, a human, could put a Galra in their place. “At least I took him to the healing pod.”

 

Shiro looked down, his head resting on the bars. 

 

“I’m sorry Keith, but you’re gonna have to stay in here for awhile. Lance needs to time to chill as well and well, he has no idea what is going on as to why you're being such a dick.” Shiro pulled away, leaving Keith alone once again in the metal box.

 

Keith listened as the feet walked away, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He rested a hand on his head, as tears started to fall down. He probably looked like the bad guy now to everyone.

 

****

 

Lance waited at the healing pod, watching as it ticked by for the Galra to get out. He looked tired, his complexion pale. He sat, resting on his elbows. He lifted his head when the small redhead walked it. He leaned back and smiled.

 

“Hello Pidge. What brings you here?” Lance joked, even if it did sound empty.

 

Pidge stuck her hands in her pocket, looking around the large room.

 

“I’ve been looking all over for you. I thought you’d be here all day, but I guess you were else where…” Pidge looked down at the ground. “Hunk still looking for you and is just worried.”

 

Lance gave a tired smile, causing Pidge to relax at that. It was tired, but it was true.

 

“I didn’t want to wait for him to wake up, so I just had to walk around and clear my mind. Sorry for avoiding everyone.” He closed his eyes, resting his head in his hands. “I had a lot to think about, but thank you. For worrying about me.”

 

“Do you want to be alone?” Pidge asked, seeing how Lance nodded at that. The girl pushed her glasses up, before taking her leave. “Okay, but get something to eat soon. See you in a bit Lance.”

 

“See you soon Pidge.” Lance leaned back, resting on the cool surface of the healing pod. Once the girl was out of sight, Lance let out a heavy sigh. “Well Fuck…”

 

Lance couldn’t help but hate what his mind was telling him. Lotor might be playing him.

 

****

 

Lotor couldn’t hear much as he first exited the healing pod. All he saw, was Lance who was there to catch him as his legs gave out. Lotor couldn’t help but think at how strong Lance really was, even if his frame was smaller than his. 

 

The human body felt warm to him, as he held on tight, gaining his ground. The smell Lance gave off, was pleasant and it put him, scarily, at ease. Lotor pulled back, feeling able to stand on his own as he rested his large hands on Lance’s shoulders. 

 

“Hey, looks like I got my ass handed to me huh?” Lotor tried making light of the situation, but the deep frown on Lance’s face knew the man might have gone to far. “Lance?”

 

“I want to talk to you, in private, away from any disturbances. Can you walk to the observation deck?” Lance said it so cold, the human he could have swore he saw confusion in those yellow eyes.

 

Lance pulled away, leaving Lotor to walk behind Lance and just see a rather strong looking back. The Galra looked around, making sure the man that gave him a beat down of the century wasn’t around to jump him. 

 

“Where’s Keith?” He asked out of general safety for his own health. He didn’t want a repeat. Even though he was healed, his body still remembered the damn pain. Lance glanced back, his blue eyes avoiding those yellow ones.

 

“He’s in the prison section of the ship. I’m not allowed to go down there to talk to him. Apparently they are afraid I might beat him or something.” Lance turned away, walking through the doors to the observation deck.

 

The glass windows held the back the deadly space, but left for a beautiful scenery. Lotor smiled when he saw what Galaxy it was as it sparkled in the eternal night. He followed Lance and watched as the man took a seat, joining him in the process. 

 

Lotor sat, being somewhat at ease when Lance leaned on his shoulder and rested on him. He glanced down, seeing that Lance had his eyes fixated out into the far beyond. For a moment, Lotor was lost in that alien look. Lost in that beauty he didn’t know existed among the Paladin’s of Voltron. 

 

“I guess it’s a good thing Keith’s locked up. Maybe this time he won’t walk in on us.” Lotor let it out as a joke, but it quickly faded away as Lance moved his warm body away from his own. “Lance?”

 

The human folded his hands in his lap, his eyes still not reaching to Lotor’s. He bit his lip, thinking over his words.

 

“Keith shouldn’t have walked in on us. No one but you and I have been down there.” Lance finally looked over at Lotor, who kept his mouth shut. There was no smile on his face at all now. “More so that room. Out of all the rooms there, Keith picked that one. Why?”

 

Lotor started to panic. He was caught. Here Lance was, questioning as to why Keith was there and he had no answer to give. He gave a dry swallow, fear building up in his chest. He was had. What plan he did have, was now going south. 

 

“What are you saying Lance?” Lotor played it off as being stupid. “You know Keith hasn’t been a fan of me since we started dating.”

 

Lance took a deep breath, looking back out into space.

 

“Don’t treat me like I’m stupid Lotor. I had a lot of time to think while you were healing.” Lance stood up, clenching his fist. “Keith was avoiding you because he respected me enough to be in a relationship with you.”

 

Lotor looked up, emotions flooding his head. This was new, this was something he didn’t intend to happen. He gave a chuckle, not believing the man before him was making him feel so lost.

 

“What are you going on about?” He reached his hand out, grabbing onto Lance’s wrist. In a swift moment, Lance pulled his hand away and looked down with heavy eyes.

 

“Keith respected me, while you humiliated me.” Lance fought back the tears in his eyes as he glanced down at the man he was having a good time with. A man who made him escape, even if for a little while. “It shows how little you think of me.”

 

Lotor quickly shot up, resting his hand on his shoulders, holding him in place. The man held tight, leaving Lance to lift his hands and push him away. Lotor let his hands drop, as Lance yelled at him.

 

“Don’t touch me. Don’t talk to me. Just leave me alone.” Lance walked away, storming off towards the door, leaving Lotor to stand, stunned into silence. As the door slid shut behind him, did Lotor sit back down.

 

He covered his face, letting his long white hair cover his shocked face. 

 

He wasn’t supposed to feel like this. He had a goal. He had a trap. But it looked like he set himself up for the fall. Lost in the web of lies, he got entangled in his own game. 

 

***  
TBC

 

***


	7. uneasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun writing this. Thank you all for reading, please look for more as the day moves on.

Allura looked at the distress signal as it beeped on the hologram. A fiery look on her face as she called for four of her five Paladins. Keith being left out till he worked out his anger issues and Lotor being left out so he could recover more. 

 

Shiro, Pidge, Hunk and Lance, all stood at the command center. Coran was typing away, giving orders and Lotor sat, keeping his eyes focused on the location in which the Paladins were to travel too.

 

“This is heavy Galra territory. The Resistance Fighters should be in the area hidden in the asteroid belt.” Lotor crossed his arms, not liking what he was seeing. “This doesn't feel right, it could be a trap. I think it’s best if we kept going.”

 

Allura flashed down at Lotor, whose words were taken into account. With a cautious look, she thought over the situation. 

 

“But what if it isn’t. What if they escaped like Shiro did?” Allura looked down at her Paladins, giving them a question. “I won’t put you into danger, what would you like to do?”

 

Shiro looked at his three fellow team mates, nodding at them as they nodded back.

 

“We accept the mission. We can split into teams of two. I take Pidge with the Black and Green Lions and be a distraction. Hunk and Lance can take Yellow and crash into the rescue vessel and search for survivors. “ Shiro watched as Pidge nodded, leaving Hunk and Lance to glance at one another, already thinking of a game plan. “If it's a trap, Keith will be the trump card.”

 

Coran nodded at that, typing away to see Keith’s location the the lunch hall.

 

“I’ll inform him once you four leave out for the mission.” Coran looked at the four Paladins. “Be safe out there.”

 

The four unit team left, heading out for their Lions. Lotor watched as Lance left the command center via the door, his eyes lingering on his back before the door closed behind him. He turned his attention back to the hologram, watching as that light beeped. 

 

****

 

A loud crashing noise was heard in a hull. The yellow head of Hunk’s Lion opened up and both Hunk and Lance ran out of it, weapons ready. Lance let out a call.

 

“We are the Paladin’s of Voltron, we saw your distress signal.” Lance silenced himself as both he and Hunk listened for any voice. They both gave each other a smile as the heard cries for help. 

 

It meant that there was people who needed saving. The Blue and Yellow ran down the hall, seeing four prison cells, with hands reaching out and cries for help echoed. Hunk tisked, calling back onto the coms.

 

“We need a large extraction unit. We have about 14 or 16 people we need to get out.” Hunk quickly pulled his arm up as he saw something fire at him. His shield was activated as the impact pushed him back. He used it to cover both him and Lance, as Lance came around and shot back at the attacking force. “There are hostiles here, we need to move now!”

 

Lance raised his shield as he saw a blast appear behind him. Lance pressed his back next to Hunks, as they fired and shield each other from the combined assault. Lance knew this was a trap know, using live bait to bring them in. 

 

“We are pinned here, we need!?” Lance let out a cry as some long tentacle arm reached out, wrapping around his foot. Both he and Hunk fell to the ground with a sudden jolt.

 

Hunk fell forward, catching himself and placing his shield up from the attack that still rained down on them. Lance’s helmet cracked on the surface when he made impact, but quickly recovered, shooting at the tentacles that held onto both him and Hunk. His world was spinning but he was still there as he brought up his shield again.

 

It wasn’t long before the forces that attacked Hunk’s front, was quickly dealt with once a familiar Red Paladin came slicing in. Keith wasn’t alone in the battle for the front, but Lotor was close behind, shooting the last of the droids. 

 

Lance would have laughed seeing the two work together, if it wasn’t for another attack of the tentacles from the other side. This time, four came out instead of just the two. This time it reached out, grabbing Lance by his left foot and right arm, the other two grabbing Hunk’s feet and pulling the two men towards the other room. 

 

Keith and Lotor advanced forward, but were pushed back when lasers came their way. Keith put up his shield, making sure Lotor was behind him. They could do nothing but watch as the two other Paladins being pulled away. 

 

Lance was able to get is bayard up, firing at the tentacles again. He smiled as he was able to free Hunk, but he wasn't able to free the grip on his arm. As Lance slid, he made impact on the metal door, knocking his bayard out of his hands and Lance out of his friends sight. 

 

Hunk got up, running and taking cover behind the wall. His large gun was too big for an attack, he could hit Lance if he fired. He reached down, picking up the discarded bayard. 

 

Both Lotor and Keith joined him, panicked looks on their face. Both Hunk and Keith looked at each other, bringing out their shields as a combined effort to protect them. Lotor followed close behind, his gun ready.

 

As they entered the room, they saw the alien that took Lance. It was a horrid looking being, something forced together by the Galra’s witchcraft. One arm was nothing but tentacles, many of its limbs raw and shot off from Lance’s defensive attack. In it’s other hand, was Lance. The other hand was just three sharp claws, large and pressing tight on the the breastplate that protected Lance’s chest. It cracked with pressure, leaving a dazed Lance to grit his teeth and blood traveled down his skull.

 

“Paladin’s, I see you took this trap. How naive you are.” The monstrous alien laughed, bringing his claws in harder, breaking the protective barrier that saved Lance from sudden death. The creature let out a yell. “For ZARKON!!”

 

With a closing fist, Lance let out a shocked cry. The pressure started to squeeze him tight, digging deep into his flesh. He quickly slid down, leaving his armor in the hands of the creature. The force crushed the armor like a tin can, leaving Lance to hit the ground and rolled away, leaving a trail of blood behind. 

 

With Lance getting away, both Hunk and Lotor opened fire, bringing the creature down. Keith ran up, his bayard in full swing and sliced upward, cutting the clawed arm off. With a roar, it swung its tentacle arms at Keith, who blocked it with his shield. In a moment, he ran the blade into the creature's skull, ending it’s life. 

 

Keith pulled away, glancing at Lance who was panting heavily in the corner, red blood pooling underneath him. Keith quickly made his way over, with Hunk not far behind. Both men propped Lance up, seeing where the major damage was, but Lance fought back their worry.

 

“We need to get the people out of here, worry about me later. I’ll be fine.” Lance gritted his teeth, forcing himself to stand to prove a point. “Now come on, I’m sure Shiro and Pidge are having a hard time.” 

 

Lance glanced at Lotor, who looked rather pale in his purple color. The look the Galra have him, was fear. Lance almost found it endearing if he wasn’t still mad at the man.

 

Keith nodded, knowing Lance was right. Hunk got up, grabbing Lance by the arm and helping him move along. 

 

Keith walked passed Lotor, grabbing the man’s elbow and pulled him along. He barked the order, causing the much more experienced fighter to move.

 

“Come on, we need to get them on the transportation ship. Hunk can deal with Lance.” Keith could not believe how a dangerous incident made Lotor more bearable to deal with. It’s not like Keith wasn’t scared for Lance, he just knew they had a mission to finish. 

 

Hunk quickly carried Lance to the head of the Yellow Lion, looking around as both Lotor and Keith dealt with the locked doors and bringing out the people held captive. They quickly ushered them along down another hallway, where Hunk assumed was the transportation unit. 

 

Lance was by his side, panting. He looked like he was fading in and out. It upset Hunk, knowing he couldn’t leave until everyone was safe on the ship, for if he were to leave, the hole he made would be an open vacuum.

 

“You doing okay there Lance?” Hunk held tight, to what he hoped, was the only wound Lance had. Even when he had gloves on, he could still feel the warm blood that leaked out. 

 

“I’m doing dandy.” Lance gave a laugh, but regretted it. His head fell forward as he coughed. Blood escaped his lips as he vomited. Lance looked down at it in horror, seeing that much of his own blood, it started to freak him out. “Shit.”

 

Hunk heard the rescue ship leave, before he boarded Yellow with the fading man.

 

“Stay with me Lance.” Hunk felt the body go lax at his side, causing fear to rush into his body as he carried Lance into the Lion.

 

“Lance?”

 

***


	8. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comments loved and feed me, also, heads up, warning, blood.

Hunk was covered in blood. That was the first thing Keith noticed when he jumped out of Red. The man looked like a ghost, as tears just kept flowing. Keith quickly ran up, placing hand on Hunk’s puffy cheeks. Those brown eyes looked defeated as Keith pulled the man into a hug.

 

“He’ll be okay Hunk, you got him here in time.” Keith held tight, his own mind running a mile a minute.

 

“He stopped breathing.” Hunk finally broke out. “He stopped breathing.” 

 

Keith’s heart froze.

 

It wasn’t long, before the rescue ship pulled up with Lotor as the pilot. The Black and Green Lion’s came flying it, with Shiro yelling on the comm system.

 

“Princess Allura, we are here, let’s blow this place.” He said it so fast, the ship's shield activated and the familiar sound of a wormhole opening up. Everyone standing braced for the warp, as the ship moved on, away from the carnage they were leaving behind. 

 

****

 

Coran sat down next to the healing pod, his uniform was bloodied. With tired eyes he glanced up at Lance, who remained in a status. His eyes closed and sunken, his cheekbones stood out in jarring ways. The white healing suit was holding Lance tight, as the cold chamber did it’s work the best it could.

 

Princess Allura walked in, her hair a mess as she glanced down at Coran, who couldn’t even stand to greet her like he always did.

 

“How is he Coran?” She walked up, her hands touching the surface and bringing up Lance’s health report. As her eyes read over Lance’s status, her heart sank. “He’s lost a lot of blood and his lungs collapsed….”

 

“That’s enough Princess. I don’t need your voice input on his status.” Coran lowered his head down, already trying to deal with the issues of fixing Lance the best he could. Human anatomy was too different for him, too complex. Too much red, thick blood.

 

****

 

Shiro passed out food to the people held under the Galra rule. They looked grateful for their rescue, even if they were used as bait. Lotor handed out blankets and he was tolerated well by the ex-captives, as they did see he was one of their saviors. He looked just as tired as Shiro felt. 

 

Pidge, after her initial check, was disappointed when she didn’t find her brother among the people they rescued, it just meant he was elsewhere. She was worried for Lance, but like Shiro, she didn’t see what Lance looked like. 

 

Princess Allura had joined, after she demanded Hunk to take his leave and clean himself up. She didn’t want to see the blood covered man anymore then she did with Coran. The less she saw of it, the less she would worry about Lance dying.

 

Allura forced her smile, pushing back the fear that gnawed at her. She needed to make sure the people were healthy and safe, before she sent them off to a place where they could be free and live their lives again.

 

****

 

Keith sat down on the ground, the wall he leaned on was cool. He had changed out of his uniform and was in his civilian clothes. He heard the water tap close, as he waited for Hunk to leave the showers. 

 

It wasn’t long, before the Yellow Paladin walked out in yellow pajamas and yellow lion slippers. A towel hang from his neck. His wet hair was wild, not having his familiar headband to hold it back. 

 

Even though Hunk was clean, he could still smell the blood all over, he could still see it all over as well. Hunk looked down at Keith, before sitting on the ground and joining him.

 

“How’s Lance doing?” Hunk was able to mutter out. He watched as Keith gave a shrug. The big man leaned down on Keith, letting his weight fall onto the man. “Coran hasn’t let anyone come see him yet huh?”

 

Keith nodded, his voice seemingly lost to him. He was just numb to it all. The last time he saw Lance, he was moving, breathing, saying he was fine. It was then, in that moment, he was hit with that look Lance gave him. Not the look when Lance was bloodied and fading, but the look of anger and hate on his face when he found out what Keith had done to Lotor.

 

Hunk’s weight was comforting, as he brought his hands up to push back the tears that started to fall. Keith was just being selfish and just thinking about himself and not what Lance wanted. Now he was afraid he’d never get to say sorry. He was afraid of missing another moment, because he was too scared to admit he was in love with the man.

 

****

 

Lance remained, unmoving in the healing pod, the machine being his only lifeline.

 

****

TBC

 

****


	9. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments are so loved, thank you! Its funny, I read them and just write faster.

Lotor sat in silence, save for the noise the ship made. Since he joined the crew, silence was rarely there, mainly because of Lance. Now, with the man that made that wonderful noise, was still silent, suspended in a state of deep sleep. 

Pidge would have small talk, make sure he was okay. Get him to fix something to try to get his mind on something else. 

Shiro talked more to him, even thanked him for helping Hunk and Lance. That his actions saved lives of not only the Paladins, but those captured as well.

Allura had guilty eyes, about it being a trap. Just Allura was also right, there were also people who needed saving and for some reason, a silent agreement was with them that they were both right and wrong.

Coran was even more distant, but there was more trust than normal. After Lotor offered to watch over Lance, so the older man could rest. 

Hunk still spoke to him, be it sharp at times. Lotor wondered of Lance shared what happened with Hunk. As to why Lance avoided him after that incident Lotor shouldn’t have instigated. 

If he hadn’t, Lance would probably be okay. Keith wouldn’t have been held back. Lotor wouldn’t have to stay behind to recover. All these “what if’s” plagued him and it was something he was not used too.

These damn humans and their strange bodies. Their annoying laughs. Their sickeningly sweet smiles. Their soft kisses. Their soft hair. Their red, red blood.

Lotor let his head fall forward. Everything was just too heavy. Too confusing. In a moment, his eyes caught a Red he thought he hated. He thought he’d play with. He thought he’d push to the edge because it looked like it would be fun.

That Red, looked down with violet eyes and dark hair. The look of regret on his face as he entered the room.

Keith. 

The one he avoided the most this time around, rather than Keith.

Lotor was impressed at how well they fought together. From the moment he jumped in to save him on their first meeting, to the rescue on the ship. They fought like soldiers, ending the threat the quickest way possible.

And they did it. They could work together. Keith being the more brutal of the bunch.

Lotor could say from experience, that Keith was brutal. He had a broken arm and leg to prove it, a full day stint in a healing pod. That brutality scared him and it made Lotor wonder if he had a death wish when he poked at the sleeping lion.

That’s another thing with humans. They were so damn unpredictable and Lotor fell in love with that. Fell in love with Lance. He just wondered when Lance woke up, if there was forgiveness in his heart or anger.

The silence between the two, seemed to go on for far too long for Keith, so he spoke.

“Hey.” Keith swallowed hard, before letting out a sigh and walking up towards the healing pod. “You doing okay?”

Lotor looked up, not sure where Keith was coming from. 

“I’m okay. Are you okay?” Lotor thought it was a safe bet just to repeat what the man asked him. 

Keith looked down, his eyes turned away from Lance’s sleeping face.

“I’m sorry for what I did.” Keith looked away. “I took it too far. I shouldn’t have taken that far.”

Lotor narrowed his yellow eyes. Keith wasn’t saying sorry for kicking his ass, just saying sorry for “taking it too far”. Lotor couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if Keith hadn’t stopped.

“I’m sorry for messing with you. The way I did.” Lotor leaned back. Keith turned around, taking a seat next to him. 

“Yeah. About that. That was a dick move.” Keith started to pick at his nails, not wanting to look at the Galra. “Why did you do that?”

Lotor leaned back, his long hair draped around him.

“I thought it would be fun. To rile you up. I found it fascinating to see that spark in your eyes when you were fighting Zarkon’s lackeys.” Lotor broken into a wide, sick grin. “I thought I could play Lance while getting you to lose it. It’s just, I didn’t count on something.”

Keith let his hands drop. Hearing Lotor had played Lance set that “spark” Lotor was talking about, in the man’s eyes. In that moment, he rushed and pulled at Lotor’s collar, his knuckles white with rage.

“What do you mean play with Lance.” Keith saw the look on Lotor’s face from shock, to sadness. Keith didn’t know, Lance must have only told Hunk.

“I didn’t intended to grow attached. I didn’t intend for Lance to be any more than just a plaything.” Lotor saw the spark up close. He wouldn’t have mind if Keith did beat the shit out of him again. “I didn’t intend to fall for him.”

With that, Keith let go, letting his hands fall slowly away. The spark faded as Keith looked up at the sleeping Lance.

“How did he find out?” Keith was pissed, but he knew better not to start anything, more so in the medbay. 

Lotor let out a dry laugh.

“My plan didn’t go as plan you see. You showed up 10 ticks earlier, to a place only Lance and I knew about. It was too specific, too intentional. I wasn’t thinking about Lance at that time at all.” Lotor looked down at the ground, tracing the floor with his eyes. “We talked in private. The last words he spoke to me, it hurt. “Don’t touch me, Don’t talk to me. Just leave me alone”. I did what he told me and now I…”

A hand reached out, almost making Lotor flinch. It rested on the back of his neck. It was a kind gesture, one Keith didn’t need to give to a horrible man such as himself. He looked over at Keith, who passed him a smile. 

“Regret.” Keith knew all about that. 

Lotor sorely misjudge Keith. He’d done a lot of things wrong and he knew in the future, he’d being doing even more wrongs. As of right now, he could do something right. Something that needed to be done. 

As he closed his eyes, he made up his mind and knew what he had to do. For now, he just had to wait for Lance to wake up. 

Lotor in the end, could not figure out why he was crying or how.

Keith in the end, could not figure out why he forgave someone so cold.


	10. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep coming, I a keep writing

Lance woke up slowly. He half expected to wake up in the healing pod, but he was in a horizontal position. His body was heavy and cold. Everything felt slow to him, like he had still to wake up from a dream.

He turned his head slowly, seeing a redhead man reading away on some digital book. Lance couldn’t help but crack a smile, seeing the older man lost in the book.

“Hey Coran.” Lance loved watching the man jump a bit, before lowering the book. Tears seemed to well up in Coran’s eyes, making Lance feel guilty he made the man worry so. “Long time no see I take it?”

The tired man moved the chair closer to Lance, resting a hand on top of it.

“About a week and a half in your time.” Coran let his shoulder fall, worry fading away from his face. “You had me worried boy.”

Lance closed his eyes, taking a slow breath. He could only imagined what the others looked like, watching over him that long.

“I’m sorry.” Lance tried to push himself up, but quickly decided against it. The world spun around him and he still felt pain in his chest. Coran rested a hand behind Lance’s head, lowering him down a bit slower. “Guess the pod couldn’t heal everything huh?”

Coran gave a frustrated sigh, somewhat answering Lance’s question.

“It’s just the lack of blood we had the main issue with. We could fix your organs, keep your heart beating.” Coran didn’t know how to say it exactly, so he went out with it. “Truth be told Lance, you died.”

Lance blinked at that. Not surprised by hear it.

“Well, that’s not something you hear everyday.” Lance let out a laugh. “Man, when I get back to Earth, I’m so not telling mom this story, then I’d really be dead.”

Laughing took a lot out of Lance, but it felt good. Coran stood up, making his way towards the door.

“I’m going to inform the others and get you something to eat. We need to get your strength up so you can be up and moving.” Coran stopped at the door, looking back at Lance, giving him a soft smile. “Who would you like to talk to first?”

Lance thought about it, before he gave a grin.

“Hunk. I want to make sure my buddy is okay. After all, I died in his arms.” Lance was at ease when he saw Coran nodded at that, leaving the man alone in the room. 

Lance relaxed in the bed, thanking his lucky stars he was alive. Being alone for the moment, it gave him time to think. Time to work things over.

****

Coran came walking down the hallway, humming along as he made his way. He could hear laughter in gathering room. Laughter that came back once Lance was taken out of the healing pod and deemed that he could breath on his own, that his heart was beating.

As he walked in, he caught the eyes of Shiro, who stood up ready to take Coran’s spot.

“Do you need a break already Coran?” Shiro asked, but ended up blinking when Coran gave a large grin.

“I don’t think we need to worry about that any more. With Lance being awake.” Coran watched as Pidge and Hunk shot up, joy on their faces. He glanced around the room, not seeing Keith or Lotor. “Where are the two trouble makers?”

Hunk crossed his arms, a frown on his face.

“Sparing. Again.” He scratched the back of his head, before sighing. “Do you want me to go get them?”

Coran shook his head.

“No, its best if Lance has one visitor at the time. He asked for you Hunk.” The redhead smiled as Pidge knocked Hunk in the arm, a bit upset he got to see Lance first. Hunk rubbed his arm, pretending it hurt.

“I’ll be going now.” Hunk started moving, leaving the trio behind him. He quickly made his way out of the room. 

Pidge sat back down, kicking her feet back and forth under the table.

“So, who's gonna tell Keith and Lotor Sleeping Beauty is awake?” She let that out so snarky, Shiro covered his face with his Galra arm. The girl smiled as Shiro let out an annoyed moan. “Because this is a can of worms I’m not gonna touch.”

Shiro lifted his head up, getting ready to ask Coran for help, but he blinked in confusion. The redheaded man as gone. Like, the moment Pidge uttered those words, Coran faded away from existence.

He pressed his lips together, before sighing heavily.

“Why me?” Shiro let out a cry, leaving Pidge to start whistling as she made her way out of the room. 

****

The door opened, giving Lance a jump. He quickly relaxed, seeing that brown face that always got him to laugh in the darkest of times. Hunk walked up, taking the seat and sitting down.

“How’s life among the living Hunk?” Lance cracked out.

Hunk rolled his eyes, before leaning back in the chair and groaning.

“So boring man. Wasn’t the same without ya, I can say that much.” Hunk gave a laugh. “So what’s it like being a zombie?”

Lance puffed his cheeks out. 

“It’s sucks.” Lance knew Hunk was happy to see him, but the look in the man’s eyes still showed fear. Lance forced his arm up and rested it on Hunk’s knee. “I’m here man. I’m not going to go anywhere.”

Hunk grabbed Lance’s hand. It was still sickly colored. Not the lovely olive brown Lance should be. He gave a shaky smile. 

“Your hand is cold.”

Lance laughed, before letting it fade out.

“You up for some questions?” Lance spoke with some hesitance. “About Lotor and Keith?”

Hunk quickly went ridged. His smile was quickly bit back as he sucked on his bottom lip. He knew Lance as going to ask, just wasn’t ready for it.

“If it puts you at ease, they aren’t fighting any more.” Hunk let out a breath, before looking at Lance look let his eyes fall. “And what about you? Are you going to say to them?”

Lance gave a laugh, as Hunk pull at his cheek, causing the weaker man to be at Hunk’s mercy. Hunk got off of him, letting Lance recover. The man closed his eyes, gaining his vision again. He was not going to have a sad Lance on his conscious, considering he already had a dead one. 

“I’ll figure something out when I talk to everyone else.” Lance let out a breath. “I want to talk to Pidge next, see what that little Gremlin is up too.”

Hunk let out a laugh, happy to have Lance back.

“Be careful, if she hears you she might end up killing you.” Hunk stood up, laughing at Lance’s words.

“Hardy har har, would be doing me a favor.” Lance watched as Hunk left, before he lifted his arms up to cover his eyes.

It was going to be a long day. Part of him still wished he was sleeping and the other part knew it was best to continue to move, be it good or bad.

****

TBC  
***


	11. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The comments are so cute, thank you, please look for more.

Keith was slammed a lot harder into the wall then Lotor had intended, but he did enjoy it. Keith steadied his foot on Lotor’s chest, using the wall he was pinned against for support. With a mighty kick, he sent the Galra flying. 

Lotor rolled, sliding on the surface before running back at the human before he could recover. Keith stood up, only to be caught by Lotor’s hand around his neck, throwing the man down to the ground and holding him there. 

Keith let out a breath, as it was knocked out of him. In that moment he screamed out a word.

“Yield!” Keith was done. Their sparring match lasted alot longer then he wanted to. “I yield.”

Lotor leaned back, finally happy to hear those words come from the smaller being. Keith rested on his elbows, panting to catch his breath. 

“It’s about damn time. I knew I’d get you eventually, just had to tire you out.” Lotor looked just as tired and just as sweaty. 

Both men looked up as Shiro walked in. The look of disbelief on his face.

“Don’t tell me the two of you have been going at it for two hours.” Watching them both shrug in unison made Shiro sigh. He ran a hand threw his hair, before breaking into a smile. “Any way, Lance is awake.”

Lotor stood up, happy to hear the news. Keith remained seated on the ground, his head hanging low. They both had feelings for the man, Shiro could see that. He was happy for Lotor and felt bad for Keith.

“Is he well enough to take visitors?” Lotor asked, with uncertainty in his voice. He remembered the last time Lance and him spoke, it wasn’t on good terms.

Keith remained silent as Shiro continued. 

“He’s talking to Pidge right now, so only one visitor at a time. I already talked with him so.” Shiro let out a sigh. “Lotor’s up next.”

Lotor nodded, a smile on his face as he started to leave the room, leaving the two humans behind. Shiro glanced down at the man who didn’t move from his spot on the ground.

“Are you okay Keith?” Shiro watched as Keith pushed himself up, dusting off his pants.

“I’m okay. We worked it out.” Keith stuck his hands in his pockets, he flashed Shiro a smile. “Besides, it's not really up to me or Lotor. It’s up to Lance and what he wants.” 

Keith started walking away, leaving Shiro to know the signs that the man wanted to be alone. 

****

Lotor stood at the door, clenching his fist to calm himself down. With one last breath, he moved forward and the door opened. His yellow eyes fell onto an unreadable face. It made Lotor happy, to see those Blue’s again. To see them blink and flutter. To see movement to that body.

Lotor’s mind flashed back, bringing up their first fight to seeing Lance bleeding out. He lowered his head, not sure if he even had the right to after what he did.

“Hey Lo.” Lance smiled, watching as Lotor looked up, happy to hear that nickname. “It’s good to see you again.”

Lotor walked in, his alien heart racing. There was a chair, but he ignored it as he sat down on the ledge of the bed. His weight made a dip in the surface, leaving a soft chuckle escape from Lance.

Lotor just sat there. His mind was moving a mile a tick. All the things he had planned to say, all the words he had crafted, seemed to leave him. He watched as Lance smiled up at him, reaching out and resting soft hand’s on Lotor’s lips.

“I didn’t mean it you know. You can touch me. You can event talk to me…!?” Lance was somewhat shocked as the purple being leaned in, pulling him into a tight hug. Lance’s confused face, fell into a smile as he closed his eyes and embraced the man before him. “Hey now, what happened here?”

“I’m sorry.” Lotor whispered. His apology made Lance laugh. It made Lotor happy he could hear that laugh. That laugh let him know Lance didn’t hate him. “What’s so funny?”

Lance leaned in, smelling Lotor and grinning into his shoulder.

“I accept it, but I am still mad at you.” Lance pulled dug his fingers into Lotor’s shirt. “You stink and you're all sweaty.”

Lotor pulled back, his eyes fell onto Lance’s scrunched up face. 

“I was sparring with Keith. I was able to pin him down for once.” Lotor watched and Lance rolled his eyes.

“Oh really, did he let you win?” Lance watched as Lotor look offended by that.

“No, I tried him out.” Lotor looked a bit defeated. “You think he let me win?”

Lance nodded, closing his eyes as it was too much for him to keep awake.

“Well considering last time, he did break your arm and leg.” Lotor let out a whine, leaving Lance to laugh at that. “What did you say to set him off?”

The silenced that followed cause Lance to open his eyes. Lotor gave up holding himself up and just fell on Lance’s body, causing the smaller man to adjust his body. Lotor buried his face into the man's chest. 

“Promise you won’t get mad?” Lotor looked up, a frown on his face. “I told him you screamed my name when we had sex.”

In a swift movement, Lotor was promptly kicked out of bed and landed hard on the cold ground. That was an answer to that question.

“There’s a chair right there. Sit in it.” Lance said it so flatly, Lotor did as told. “You are an ass you know that.”

Lotor lowered his head.

“Guilty as charged.” He rose his head up, looking at the fuming man. “So where are we? In this relationship?”

Lance crossed his arms, a distant look on is face as he bit his lower lip. His brown hair was wild, messy and bit longer than he liked it.

“I don’t know.” Lance was honest with that thought. He gave a shy smile. “We could start over. You know, this time without you instigating things.”

Lotor liked the sound of that, as he remained seated. With a huff, he looked down at his hands.

“I like the sound of that. But before we start over.” Lotor looked up, his yellow eyes heavy. “I need to let you know that I must return to my team.”

Lance nodded, a part of him knew, him being a Paladin and Lotor being a Residence Fighter, they’d have to split eventually. It didn’t stop him from clenching the sheets underneath him. 

“I kinda figured you’d leave eventually….” Lance looked down, tears starting to well up. He laughed at how childish he as being. “God, I’m a mess.”

Lotor reached his hand out, lifting Lance’s face to look at him.

“A beautiful one.” Lotor watched as the man lite up at that. With something welling up inside him, Lotor spoke words he thought over when Lance was sleeping. “ Come with me Lance.”

Lance blinked, not sure what Lotor was getting at. Words escaped him as Lotor continued.

“When you get better, come away with me.” Lotor watched as Lance took those words, his eyes swimming in an unknown emotion. “We can…”

“I can’t. As much as I want to Lo, I can’t.” Lance grabbed Lotor’s hand, bringing it down to his lap. “I’m a Paladin of Voltron. I can’t run away, knowing that Zarkon is still alive out there. Enslaving people.”

Lance said it so empty, it made Lotor pull his hand away. He gave a heavy sigh. The Galra clenched his fist, smiling.

“That’s an honorable stance Lance. I respect that.” Lotor smiled, even though inside he was raging. 

He knew he failed, in more ways than one. Lotor wasn’t going to get what he wanted, not matter what he did and Lance was none the wiser of the change inside the man.

Lotor got up to leave, feeling that they were done talking. But a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him. He looked down and Lance, who looked lost. 

“Stay.” Lance watched as Lotor froze for a moment, before he broke into a smile. 

Lotor leaned down, crawling onto the bed and cupping onto Lance’s face. He stole a kiss as Lance ran his fingers through his long, white hair.

It was a moment, but it was theirs. 

Maybe Lotor could get something out of this after all. Maybe it wasn’t a lost cause. 

If only….

***

TBC  
***


	12. Bounce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the short chapter and not the quick updates as normal. I got busy with Rock club and gym. Tomorrow there will be more. Thank you for reading and I do love all the comments I read, it makes me giggle in joy.

Keith threw a ball at the wall, catching it as it bounced back at him. The rhythmic tune put his mind at ease. It was something that kept him focused, made him think. It was something he used to do when he was at the orphanage, before Shiro got him out of it.

Life would throw things at you, yet you always bounced back. 

Keith was still falling, he was just waiting for that damn bounce.

The door opened, knocking Keith’s focus of balance and the ball rolled away. He turned his head, expecting Shiro had come to get him to go be social. To his surprise, it was Lance.

“Should you be out of bed?” Keith looked the man up and down, worried by his dark eyes and faded skin. “You’re not even fully recovered yet.”

Lance gave a smirk, leaning on the doorway for support.

“I’d still be in bed if you hadn’t forced me to come look for you. It’s been three days since I’ve been awake and you haven’t even come to say hi.” Lance let out a sigh, glancing down at the floor. “Besides, I’m tired of being dead weight.”

Keith quickly narrowed his eyes.

“You're not supposed to be up walking yet, aren't you?” Keith was not amused by Lance’s foolishness. “What happens if you faint or something?”

Lance shrugged, only fueling Keith’s anger.

“I’m young and it would be my fault if I did.” Lance lifted his eyes up and glanced over at Keith, noticing the man was a lot more wild looking than normal. “When’s the last time you even ate something?”

Keith scoffed. There was no way in hell Lance was going to guilt trip him into eating.

“Yesterday.” Keith muttered. “I’ll get something to eat when I am done.”

Lance let out a heavy sigh, before leaving the door. He kneeled down, picking up the discarded ball and walked up to Keith. He handed the bouncy object with a smile. Keith was hesitant before he grabbed the ball from Lance, not wanting to look at the man. 

“How long are you going to avoid me?” Lance watched as those purple eyes flashed up at him. “I want to talk.”

Keith quickly looked away, walking by Lance and leaving the room. Lance quickly turned around, reaching out, only for Keith to pull away.

“There’s nothing to talk about Lance. Just give me time okay. That’s all I need.” Keith walked backwards, giving himself the distance he needed. “Time to let you go.”

Lance watched as Keith left, leaving him alone in the room. With a frustrated sigh, he ran a hand through his long hair. 

“Time huh….” 

Lance broke into a lonley smile, his eyes saddened by the thought. Keith was right about time. 

It took awhile to let things go. 

**** 

TBC

****


	13. I've decided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comments are loved. Thank you all so much! Please look for more! *rants and raves are welcomed.

Keith didn’t mind being social with the group. He just didn’t like the idea of going down to a strange planet where Lotor’s team was at. It was a small base, from what Keith could tell. It was hard to see, with the cloaking device, but once Lotor picked them out, it was hard to miss. 

The Galra smiled, happy to see people waiting on the ground.

“Many of the fighters have been victims of Zarkon. Those that have escaped, fight because they do not want others to suffer the way they did.” Lotor let out a huff. “I fight because I wanted my father back.”

Hunk was thrilled to see new allies on the ground. He could not wait to see and greet them. Pidge was the same, but she was more interested in the tech she saw on the ground. 

Allura held her hands together in joy.

“Having a team like this, will greatly help with the defeat of Zarkon.” The Princess could almost see the Voltron slash through forces, with the Resistance close behind. “How many do you have?”

Lotor sighed, before lowering his shoulders.

“I can’t share that with you Princess, I am sorry. The less people know of our numbers, the better.” The man could not believe she even asked. “ But we have many.”

Lance was almost like he wasn’t there, at how silent he was. It had been six days since he woke, so he was still recovering. He sat at his chair, pushing buttons and kicking his swinging one of his feet. 

If one didn’t know better, they would have no idea there was something heavy playing in Lance’s mind. 

Save for one. 

Lotor.

Hunk walked over, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder, causing Lance to glance up confused for a bit. 

“Oh hey Hunk. You need something?” Lance’s mind was elsewhere. 

“Nah, just making sure you are okay.” Hunk had caught Lance walking around a few times when he wasn’t supposed to be out of bed. 

“I’m just tired is all. I’ll be fine. Thank you.” Lance turned his attention away, not wanting to look at Hunk anymore then he had too. There was just way too much going on and he had to make up his mind on something.

The Galra walked away from the Hologram, heading for the door to make it to the Hanger. Lance got up, leaving the room to fllow the man as he left, ignoring Hunk’s yell not to run.

Lance slowed his pace as he called out. 

“Lo.” The man watched as Lotor stopped, glancing at Lance with his yellow eyes as the man stood tall. “I’ve decided.”

The purple being stood in silence, watching the man before him. He raised his head, already knowing Lance’s answer before he even spoke the words. He broke into a smile.

Almost. He almost had it.

*** 

 

The Five Lion’s soared, landing carefully on the ground. Lotor’s fighter jet flew down, landing just next to the Blue Lion. A mini-ship landed not far behind, where Coran and Allura walked out, looking around the area in wonder.

Lotor pulled himself out of the jet, letting his feet slam hard onto the ground. As if on cue, different type of aliens, dressed in the same outfit as Lotor, walked out from hiding, smiles on their face. 

Princess Allura caught a familiar face, as did Shiro. One of the aliens they rescued from getting the Red Lion was there. He looked better, stronger, happier. The Altean Princess and The Black Paladin greeted the man, happy to see that he was well and fighting the good fight.

“Princess, Champion, it’s good to see you again.” The long haired, no nose alien gave a dopey looking grin. He glanced over at Lotor, nodding his head in respect. “I see you found our Resistance Leader.”

Both Allura and Shiro’s jaw dropped, as Lotor laughed at the praise. He lifted his hands up, to make it seem like a smaller deal than it really was.

“It’s nothing really. The offer was there and I just took it.” Lotor laughed as he saw Keith’s shocked eyes on his face. Lotor sure kept that a secret. “Only one person knew on the ship.”

The no nose alien nodded, looking over at the Blue Paladin who was away, talking with a few other Resistance Fighters.

“Brilliant Paladin you have their, even if he’s not much to look at.” The alien didn’t see the look of annoyance on Lotor’s face. “But if it wasn’t for him, we wouldn’t be out in numbers like today.”

Shiro side glanced over at Lance. He knew the guy was smart, but his loud mouth always seemed to turn him off from any idea Lance did shoot out. Like, trying to kick a rock like a soccer ball with Voltron.

“Lance has his moments. I’ve seen him plan out a battle plan in 20 minutes.” Shiro looked down at the smaller creature. “He’s important to our team.”

Lotor kept his head up high, as he glanced at the 12 other men and women in their rag tag group. The Green and Yellow Paladin’s chatting among them.

“Why are we missing half of the group? Are they too far out to make it here in time?” Lotor watched as the Princess looked at him confused.

“What is this gathering for? Was it not to join forces?” Allura wasn’t given all the information she needed. Her fear was put at ease when she saw no nose alien, but her curiosity grew.

“Princess, I have no intention to join forces.” Lotor leaned back, looking up at the pink sky. “We are just on the same side with different goals. Besides, it’s best to keep the Resistance separate from Voltron, on a strategic level mind you.”

Lance walked up, joining in on the conversation.

“That way, what Team Voltron does will not affect the Resistance’s gain. Zarkon will just be focused on us, while Lotor and his team will not have the same bounty on their heads.” Lotor shot Lance a smile, causing the Blue Paladin to look away. “ The less he knows we are working together, the better.”

Keith looked at Lance in a different light. He saw there was more to Lance then just being playful, he could be on the game when he wasn’t talking your ear off. The looked down, remembering all the other times Lance thought of things on the fly, while Keith was ready to jump in willy-nilly.

It was then, it dawned on Keith. He shot his head up, looking over at both Lance and Lotor. 

“You're going with them aren’t you?” Keith didn’t even think. Both Lotor and Lance looked at him, distant look in both their clashing eyes. 

The Galra nodded, answering the question that was aimed towards Lance, breaking into a strong smile.

“Voltron can’t be caught fighting alongside the Resistance Leader, so yes, I’m going with my team.” Lotor knew Keith’s desperate words rang in with fear. “This is going to be my goodbye.”

Lance’s smiling face didn’t change when Lotor said those words, but the heaviness in his eyes was undeniable. 

“Lotor wanted to keep this on the down low as well, so not to have any sad days upon his leaving.” Lance broke out the words as if it was second nature. “Sorry for not telling you guys.”

Keith kept his mouth shut, knowing that it was best to do so. Shiro and Allura gave a shared glance, before bowing before Lotor in respect.

“We thank you for your help, Resistance Leader Lotor.” Allura let her head bow, her earrings clinking. For some reason, she knew it was going to be a long flight on the Castelship. 

Shiro swallowed hard, panic in the back of his mind.

“Please, be careful out there.” Shiro stood tall. “ Thank you for being with us.”

Lotor nodded, giving one last gaze over at Lance, before turning away and giving out a loud whistle. 

“Alright you sorry sacks of grash-gags, get on your jets and move out. We got a few places to go light up today!” Lotor yelled, walking towards his fighter jet. 

The aliens that followed Lotor, all headed back to their respectful vessels, quickly saying their goodbyes to the Paladins of Voltron. The no nosed alien waived, running towards his own fighter. 

Thirteen ships rose high, kicking the dust up from the land. The five humans and two alteas covered their faces from the small debris. 

Lotor still had yet to join his men as his yellow eyes narrowed up at them. With a heavy sigh, he pulled what looked like a container and threw it to Lance. Lance caught it with one hand, before raising his head up.

“You take care Lo. See you in Space.” Lance closed his eyes, forcing a grin on his tired face. “Good Bye.”

Lotor nodded, jumping in his fighter jet, closed the lid and waited for Lance to walk away before he set off as well. It quickly joined the team, all roaring and ready to go. 

In a blink of an eye, they all vanished, leaving the shell shocked group to look on in confusion. 

Hunk ran up, not sure what was going on as he saw Lotor leave with them.

“Wait! What’s? Where are they going?” Hunk looked around, leaving Pidge to join in on the confusion. “Where’s Lotor?”

Keith looked over at Lance, who held the container in his hands. The man looked down, lost in his own thought process as he spoke.

“Lotor asked me to go with him. I told him my place was here.” He looked up, giving a soft smile. “It wouldn’t have worked out anyways you know. Volton Paladin, Resistance Fighter…”

Coran knew that look Lance gave. He gave that look to someone he loved years ago. It was the look of saying good bye on good terms, even if they didn’t want to. He shared that look with King Alfor, knowing it was the right thing to do, even if it felt wrong.

“Well you know what they say boy, plenty of yibbis to go around.” The older man pulled Lance in, making light of the situation before it went south. “What do you say we all return to the ship and get something good to eat! Like vaca-tar!”

Lance let out a laugh, knowing the man was covering for him in some kind of way. 

“That sound good. Anything is better than food guu.” Lance looked over at Hunk. “You gonna make something good?”

Hunk nodded, thinking of what he could make for good break up food. He didn’t know what to say, as anger was starting to roar inside of him. 

Pidge was not going to let Lotor’s sudden departure fly. 

“Hold it, what the hell was that about!” Pidge was saying what everyone else was thinking. She quickly went from what the fuck to worry. “Are you okay Lance.”

Lance pulled Coran off of him, laughing like nothing happened.

“Yeah, I’m okay. We talked about it before everything went down. I knew it was going to short lived.” Lance lied and he had a feeling everyone else knew it. “We left on a good standing. We have allies that will help us fight Zarkon.”

Keith watched as Lance held tight to the last thing Lotor gave him. Seeing that grip was strong and keeping his focused. It was a mechanism Keith used before to stop from crying. He wasn’t going to let Lance stay any longer then he wanted to.

“Let’s make our way back to the Castleship.” Keith saw the small smile Lance gave him. He hated to admit it, but he was glad Lotor was gone. He also hated that he was so messed up thinking that way.

Lance quickly left the group, keeping a strong face, before he vanished inside Blue.

****

Lance sat heavily into his cockpit, screaming at Blue who seemed just as worried as everyone else.

“Turn the comms off and Autopilot me to the Castle.” Lance tossed the metal container, letting it slam on the interior before sliding to a stop.

The quicker he got off the planet, the better. The quicker he got out of Blue, the better. The quicker he got away, he could move on. 

Just at the moment, he couldn’t. 

So he cried. 

*****

TBC

****


	14. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more fun! Comments are super loved!

Lotor pulled his long hair back, bringing it together into a ponytail to stop it from flying everywhere. He looked upset, tired and annoyed. A loud pitch noise rang, leaving Lotor to push the button.

“What?” The man “joyously” replied back.

“Sir, I thought the Blue Paladin was to join our little fraction?” An unidentifiable voice spoke through. “What happened?”

Lotor put his foot up on the dash, looking out at the stars that zipped by.

“We reached an understanding it was best to keep to our own teams.” Lotor kept the relationship between him and Lance away from his own group. “Having a back up for our back up, you know.”

The sound of disappointment was in the Alien’s voice that spoke over the comms. 

“Such a shame. The plans he set out helped us rescue and recruit many more Fighters.” The voice was thinking. “So the next spot, we’ve never been here before. What’s the code?”

Lotor leaned forward, typing in some location. It glowed purple in his yellow eyes. 

“We are headed for a Galra free area. We can set up before we head out to attack.” The man watched as the stars slowed down. The fourteen ships all floated in the eternal darkness. Lotor let his eyes hang low. 

In a moment, multiple bright purple lights shot out, grabbing the forces in surprise, leaving many to fire their engines, but no good came from it.

Lotor opened all comms, gritting his teeth as the purple light started to drag them in. He quickly grabbed his helmet and shoved it on, before grabbing his pistol, ready for a fight.

“Damn it Kai, I thought you told me this area was safe!” Lotor could hear the voices scramble among his own teams. He watched as the fighters jets were being pulled by threes to different ships, separating him from his fraction. The comms were being cut out, leaving Lotor to slam his fist on the comm. “Shit.”

Lotor sat back down, lowing it was futile to fight the system that pulled him in. It wasn’t long before he saw his crews jets vanish into the other ships, leaving Lotor only alone with one of his men.

His own jet was dragged in, being held into place by an unseen force. He let his eyes look up around him, as the jet came to a stop. His door opened on it’s own, as Lotor fired at the drones above him. 

It wasn’t long before a long arm reached in, grabbing Lotor by his torso and dragging him up. He fired more shots, only for the gun to be pulled away from him. It wasn’t long before he was tossed to the ground, guns raised at him.

Lotor looked up, glancing over at his man that was taken with him as well. Handcuffed and ready to be walked away. His resistance fighter quickly pulled away as he fought his captors. 

The man was on his knees, his mask hiding his features. He stood up, reaching his hands out and placing those glowing cuffs on him. His strong shoulders fell, knowing fighting wasn’t going to do him good.

As he was pulled away, down the halls, he reached his hands up, pulling off of his helmet as he made his way down to an unknown destination. His eyes hard and ready.

The room opened up and his cuffs were taken off. Lotor rubbed his wrists as the drones left him. In that moment, he gave a smirk, glaring up at a balcony. 

Before him, was the nightmare of the Galaxy himself. 

Zarkon.

Lotor lowered his head, smiling.

“Hello, Father.” He stood tall, bringing a hand to his chest. “Repi Zar.”

Zarkon let his purple eyes fall down on the boy before him. He looked somewhat pleased.

“Welcome home my son.” Zarkon turned, leaving the boy alone in the lower room.

Lotor seemed to be pleased at those word, before ascending the stairs to join his father. The glow of his eyes remained as he faded into the darkness.

“Glad to be back. I was tired of playing pretend.”

***  
TBC  
***


	15. Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow update, I had to deal with flooding. Thank you for the comments. (Also, if anyone's intrested, I write original stories and plan on selling the book. If you want to, go to my tumblr and ask about it. (look for "Seven Days Before I Say Good Bye")
> 
> http://sixelamarr.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Thank you

Shiro leaned on the door, his back held firm to it. On the other side of the door, was Lance, who lack for a better word, was brooding.

“Lance, don’t make me break this door down.” He raised his foot up, brought it down and started kicking it, bring his heel down hard and fast. He repeated the process before the door opened up and Shiro moved.

“God, I thought I just had Hunk to worry about, not you!” Lance glared up at the man “dubbed” the leader. “The doors open, now leave.”

Shiro crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the man.

“Yeah, no. That’s not gonna happen.” Shiro brought his Galra arm down and put Lance in a headlock, leading the man away from his room and dragging him down the hall. “You are going to do what every person does when getting dumped.”

Lance extended out two fingers and jabbed them into Shiro’s side, causing the man to let out an “umph”, which only resulted in Shiro to squeeze a bit harder.

“Let me go Shiro.” Lance bellowed. “And I wasn’t dumped, we just went different ways.”

Shiro sighed, letting Lance go, but made sure he was following. Lance looked around, noticing this was part of the ship he didn’t have access to. 

“Potatoes, Patatoes. Same damn thing Lance.” The older man looked around the room, making sure he was alone when he brought Lance in. 

Lance looked around the room, his eyes a bit lit up at the change of scenery of the Castleship.

“What is this place?” Lance let out the question with a bit of interest. For a moment, it reminded him of a fancy bar he had to help drag his father and older brother out of.

Shiro walked behind the counter, pulled out two strange shaped glasses and set them down. Lance took a seat, as Shiro reached for something Lance prayed was Altean alcohol.

“It’s a bar. What do you think?” Shiro pulled the lid off. He gave Lance a sly look. “How old are you?”

Lance thought for a moment.

“Nin---Twenty One.” He quickly changed his answer and gave a sly smile.

Shiro shot it back with a smile, pouring the glowing drink into Lance’s glass.

“Good answer.” Shiro poured himself one too and set the bottle down. “Just don’t tell Coran or Allura I brought you in here. Anyone else for that matter.”

Lance hummed, taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage and smiled. It tasted sweet, like cotton candy.

“Good, something I can “black” mail you with.” Lance stretched the black part, for Shio’s Lion. The Asian smiled, happy to hear Lance’s playfulness wasn’t lost.

“You got me there.” He pointed, while taking a drink. “Wow, I think I’m gonna have cavities.”

Lance laughed, something that Shiro was happy to hear.

“So how strong do you think this stuff is anyways?” Lance asked, for reasons.

Shiro shrugged, not sure how strong it was either.

“Don’t ask me, I wasn’t old enough back on Earth to drink, so what makes you think I’m an expert?” Shiro played with his drink, before knocking it back. “Believe it or not, I …”

Lance hadn’t knocked his drink as fast as Shiro’s, because he wanted to enjoy it. The sudden stop in Shiro’s words made Lance smile. The man was a lightweight. 

“You what?” Lance wondered how quick the stuff worked. He let out a sigh before drinking it down. He was not impressed. “Hey..what so bad…”

And there it was. 

Lance knew why Shiro stopped talking. Lance was about to stop thinking any moment now. The last thing he remembered before getting drunk off his ass and having a crazy man singing some kind of song he could not remember and he had joined him.

****

A slight nudge at Lance’s foot, made the man groan. He looked towards whatever was pulling his leg and frowned. It was a very angry looking Coran.

“What are you doing in here, on top of the bar counter? With three empty bottles of Krakic?” Coran watched as Lance winched in pain and covered his head. He crossed his arms, when he saw something move in the back corner of the room. That something was a sorry looking Shiro. “And YOU!”

Shiro lowered his head, he too was suffering.

“Could you like, keep it down? My head hurts?” Shiro could careless at the moment if Coran was going to chew him a new one. He glanced over at Lance, who somehow rested on his eblows to look at him. “You okay?”

Lance just raised one hand up, giving a thumbs up, before laying back down and closing his eyes. The lights in the room where killing him. It was his own fault, but he could blame Shiro on this one.

“Will not have you two boys sleep in here. Get up and get out NOW!” Coran yelled, causing both men to cower in pain. The Krakic was a powerful alcohol alright. Coran frowned, helping Lance off the counter and making sure the boy could stand. “I’ll let you sleep it off, but I want you two back to clean this room when you sober up.”

Lance waved his hand, as if agreeing, but stopped as he felt his stomach turn. In that moment, he ran towards a fancy looking vase and exited what contents he had in his stomach. 

Shiro let out a laugh, still crawling on the ground.

“Oh god, it hurts to laugh.” Shiro commented as he held his head. “Oh god I’m never getting drunk again.”

Lance rested his head on the base of the vase, hating the taste in his mouth.

“I’m never going to enjoy cotton candy again.” Lance slid down, not wanting to move any further. He ended up in a fetal position and held his head. “I’m gonna die.”

Coran let out a huff, seeing the Black and Blue Paladin’s willow in pain. In one swift movement, Coran kneeled down and lifted Lance up by the back of his jacket, carrying him like a kitten, but the man hung light dead weight.

The Altean walked over to Shiro, grabbing him by the arm and lifting him up over his shoulder. The man stood tall, walking out of the Castleships bar with two hungover troublemakers.

*****

“What’s the MATTER, LANCE!” Pidge yelled, as she took joy in watching the man suffer in the lunch hall. She wasn’t going to have Lance be sad, not on her watch. “And SHIRO.”

Shiro had his face covered by a wet cloth. He could have cared less what anyone had to say. The man whispered out.

“Hey Lance?” Shiro said it with a small laugh. “What it worth it?”

“Yeah. Thanks man. I needed it.” Lance raised his head up from the table. “You are an awesome leader.”

A very angry looking Keith walked in, he was fuming and his words let the hungover men know it.

“Awesome leader my ass. The two of you are nothing but stinking drunks!” Keith grabbed a chair and made sure to slide the legs across the ground, making as much noise as possible. “Coran took pity on you two sorry sacks and had me and Hunk clean up your mess!”

Lance closed his eyes, resting his face on his hand as he let out a huff. He was too hungover for this. 

“You're just mad because you didn’t get waisted either.” He popped one eye open and looked at Keith, who frowned deeply at that. “Oh look, something else you wanted but didn’t get.”

Keith blinked, confused. Shiro pulled the wet rag off of his face to look at Lance, a death glare shot at him. Pidge sucked her lips in, enjoying the drama that might unfold.

“What?” Keith was still lost with Lance’s comment, his mind could not process it. 

Lance was too hungover to deal with that much stupid. 

“Wow, a swing and a miss.” Lance got up, scratching the back of his head. “I’m gonna go take a shower. See you guys in a bit.” 

The three watched as Lance slugged his way out of the room, before Shiro sat up and threw the wet rag at Keith, how caught it with ease.

“Boy, you are not that damn stupid are you?” Shiro covered his face, somewhat disappointed. “I have failed you as a guardian.”

Keith frowned as Pidge let out a smile. Pidge understood more than Keith and Keith was still lost to Lance’s words.

“You going to go follow him Keith?” Pidge was trying to hint for Keith to leave. “Make sure he’s okay?”

“Why would I?” Keith frowned, not getting anything at all. 

Shiro gave up and leaned back down, ignoring everyone else in the room. He cracked a smile when he heard Pidge facepalm at the cluelessness that was Keith.

***  
TBC  
***


	16. We are Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, another update. You all sick of me yet? (thank you for reading)

Keith pulled on the wrench, screwing the nut on tight. Oil mixed with his black hair as he ran his dirty hands through it. A messy pony-tail held back his wild hair. It was then, for some reason, in that moment his purple eyes flared.

“That asshole.” Keith now knew what Lance was going on about. “That son of a bitch.”

Shiro let out a sigh, a dirty rag in his hands as he gave a smirk.

“There it is. Took three days, but there it is.” Shiro quickly dodged the wrench Keith threw at him, laughing at the small outburst. “What are you going to do about it?”

Keith didn’t answer. He just stormed out of the room, leaving a very amused Shiro behind. 

****

Lance and Hunk flicked a piece of paper at each other, trying to score a goal past some invisible mark on the table. The game was going rather well until the Red Paladin showed up in all his dirty glory.

“You are an asshole. Asshole!” Keith’s outburst caused both the Blue and Yellow to jump, leaving Hunk to quickly stand up and back away from the table.

Lance coolly looked over at Keith, wondering what got him so upset.

“I do have one, but please inform me. Why am “I” the asshole?” Lance for real, had no clue.

Keith slammed his hands on the table, leaving dirty hand prints in his wake.

“Don’t play stupid McClain! You said “something else you wanted but didn’t get.”” Keith said it with clenched teeth. “There is no way in hell you forgot about that.”

Lance shut his mouth, wondering what he may have said when drunk. Those words, were something he did not remember. So he cracked a smile.

“I guess it is true huh?” Lance cracked. “I really don’t remember…”

Keith stood tall, running his hand one last time through his hair, before he found a large glob of thick oil and smashed the black substance all over Lance’s mouth.

Hunk stood in horror, hands on his face, as he watched the black goo shut Lance up. Keith had a look of satisfaction on his face. Lance was wide eyed for a moment before he narrowed his eyes and launched out of his chair, pushing Keith down to the ground. 

“Oh nonono! Guys, please don’t fight.” Hunk didn’t want to get in between his two friends.

Lance quickly pulled at Keith’s hair, finding more of the offending black goo, smashing his hands onto Keith’s face. Keith retaliated, flipping Lance and pinning him down on his back, using his knee to keep his chest in place as he marked Lance’s face with black stuff. 

Hunk quickly looked left and right, grabbing the chair to watch the show. He wished he had popcorn now. Oh did he miss popcorn.

Lance reached his long arms up, grabbing at Keith’s ponytail and pulling him away, he gave a triumphant laugh as he freed himself from Keith’s hold, but it was quickly short lived as the hair tie came loose. 

Then it happened.

Two lips crashed into each other. Shock hitting their system by the sudden change. Keith pulled away, still straddling Lance as the brunette covered his lips and looked away. 

The moment their eyes met, did they both turn into different shades of red. More so when they found out Hunk was watching the whole thing. 

Keith sighed, getting up and reaching a hand down for Lance to grab. Lance looked up and smiled. His grin was just as dirty as his mind was in that moment, but felt it was wise not to push it farther.

Lance let Keith pull him up, noticing for the first time, the man was really strong. He was starting to notice a lot more things he was afraid to even admit.

Those blue eyes could still see the red, more so in the ears as Keith spoke to him.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.” Keith let go of Lance’s hand, looking away at how that accidental kiss happened. 

Lance stuck his hands in his pockets, looking up at the ceiling. He could feel Hunk’s brown eyes digging into his back to say something. He was so thrilled to have an audience.

“I’m not. I’m glad you did.” Lance lowered his head. “I was being an asshole.”

Keith laughed, something both Lance and Hunk haven’t heard in awhile.

“So nice that you finally admit to something.” Keith looked up, his hair seemed to frame his face just right. “So are we good?”

Lance nodded, letting his hands out of his pockets and nodding.

“Yeah, we are good.” Lance didn’t mind he was dirty now.

The two stood in silence for a bit, before Keith turned to leave the room and for Lance to grab his discarded chair that had fallen on the ground. When Keith walked out, did Hunk freak the hell out.

“Dude, that’s it! Really? You had the perfect moment and you let him walk through that door!” Hunk was motioning like mad as Lance rolled his eyes.

“Dude, didn’t you hear. We are good.” Lance sat down, placing his dirty feet upon the dirty table. “It’s a start.”

Hunk let out a huff, before looking around the room. He covered his face again.

“Oh no, Coran’s going to be so mad.” Hunk didn’t want to clean up anything else. “What about Allura if she see’s this room?”

Lance just let out a laugh, watching as Hunk had a mental break down. 

****

Keith came back, leaving Shiro to drop his jaw a bit. He knew Keith was messy, but he wasn’t that dirty when he left.

“Do I even want to know?” Shiro asked, only to watch Keith smile and grab the wrench Shiro held out to him. “Keith?”

“Lance and I are good.” Keith let his dirty hand touch his lips. “We are good.”

*****  
TBC  
****


	17. Lunch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around for the Klance, just wait...its gonna go back to Lotor side soon. (evil laughter)

Lance was getting tired of the whole “pomp and circumstance” that came with being a Paladin. He generally liked seeing new worlds, new people, but at times he just wanted to explore and be “Lance”, not “Blue Paladin.”

So in that moment, with talking with people called the Vatix, he excused himself and made his way over to the Red Paladin, who seemed to have an interesting conversation with a few, who had swooned over the dark haired man.

“If you lovely ladies don’t mind, can I talk to Red here?” Lance flashed a his trademark smile, leaving Keith to roll his eyes. 

Keith gave a heavy sigh, wondering what Lance had to say in a moment like this.

“Yeah?” He crossed his arms, keeping his eyes around the area, making sure everything looked good and no Vatix attacked the Princess. He wasn’t really focused on Lance in that moment.

“When we get done with this little “get-together” what do you say you and I go out for some lunch?” Lance could pinpoint the exact moment Keith broke as those galaxy purple eyes fell onto Lance’s deep ocean blues.

His focus that was on the Princess, quickly fell on Lance as he blinked at the man. Keith gave a smile, liking the idea with lunch with Lance.

“That sounds like a plan.” Keith thought for a bit. “When we get back to the ship and all, I want to change…”

Lance nodded, before walking away, back towards a being that belonged to the planet.

“Sounds like a date. See you later Keith.” Lance let out a breath he was holding, not knowing what to do next and wondering how the hell he was going to pay for lunch. He needed to come up with something fast.

Keith on the other hand, had a smile he could not hide. So when the Vatix women started talking with him again, the commented on how much happier he looked.

****

Shiro sighed, happy to be back on the Castleship. All he wanted to do was just sit and chill, but no, being the “Leader” he had to stay behind. So when strong arms came up behind him and lifted him up, Shiro was a bit taken back.

He looked down, a bit surprised to see it was Keith and not Allura. 

“Would you put me down.” Shiro asked, little bit on edge to see Keith this happy. “What’s going on?”

“I need help. I’m going on a lunch date with Lance and I want you to trim my hair.” Keith placed Shiro down, who let out a laugh.

“Well damn, that happened for real huh?” Shiro pulled at Keith’s hair, sighing heavily. “You are going to need more than just a cut you know that.”

Keith narrowed his eyes at that.

“It’s just a lunch date.” He looked away, his lip pouting. “Besides, it’s been awhile since I’ve been on a date…”

Keith quickly changed his expression as Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“Did you go out on dates when I was gone?” Shiro watched as Keith laughed nervously.

“I kinda went off the deep end, like a lot when you “died”. I wouldn’t call those dates.” Keith was expecting judging eyes, but all he got was a heavy arm around his neck.

“That was the past, this is now. You don’t need to tell me anything you don’t want to.” Shiro could see the man was grateful to hear that. “Now let's go get you ready.”

****

Lance moaned as he banged his head on the wall. Pidge and Hunk enjoyed the view of an “un-cool” Lance.

“You should be happy, you asked him out.” Hunk mused, drinking out of his water packet. “Besides, you’ve had a crush on him since first year.”

Pidge looked like her dream came true.

“No way, Lance liked Keith for that long? Why didn’t you try anything?” Pidge asked as Lance kept his head on the wall. Hunk laughed, answering for him.

“Oh he did. He gave him a letter and Keith ripped it in front of him.” Hunk watched as Pidge freaked out. “You see, Keith used to get love letters all the time.”

Lance looked away. He huffed at that, letting Hunk know that was enough. There was more than just the letter, but then again there was a lot more Lance didn’t share with Hunk.

“Alright, I’m ready.” Lance gave a huff, hoping the red mark would vanish from his head. “See you guys tonight. Don’t call unless Zarkon shows up.”

Pidge yelled, screaming in joy.

“HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE!” Pidge sat down, laughing. “God it’s about time.”

Hunk nodded, before looking down at the girl.

“Well...there was more than just the letter.” Hunk giggled, leaving Pidge to hang on to his words. Hunk raised his finger up and flicked her nose, leaving Pidge to grab it in anger. “But it’s not my place to share.”

The redheaded girl crossed her arms.

“Well drats.”

****

Lance knocked on the door that was Keith’s room. He waited for a bit before it slid open and for his heart to return to normal. 

Keith looked, for the lack of a better word that still existed in his vocabulary, cute. Lance had to bite his cheek so his jaw wouldn’t drop. His hair was cut a bit shorter, his eyebrows tamed and wore slight black eyeliner. It wasn’t a lot, but enough for Lance to noticed.

“Uh...Hi…” Lance let out a breath, not knowing why this was a bit more harder to function. “You ready to go?”

Keith nodded, trying to keep his giddy feelings in check. Things were different from hanging with someone to dating something, Keith had to figure it out.

“I’m ready.” The door shut behind him as the two made their way towards the mini-transportation ship that was in the hanger. “So where are we going?”

Lance was finally able to function again, as he started to relax. 

“I talked to one of the civilians and they told me about this place that serves something like ice cream.” Lance gave the small talk, while Keith listened. 

For some reason, they both knew this as the start of something. What, they weren’t sure yet, but they both knew it was good. 

So good, they were laughing.

****  
TBC  
****

pst, the date is next chapter


	18. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comments will so be loved this chapter. (Because ehehehehe) *spoilers, I'm evil

Keith liked the feeling of butterflies in his chest. He liked it more when he was able to control those little buggers and keep a normal conversation.

Normally, their conversations were fun, challenging relaxing. That was when they were rivals, teammates, friends, now something even more. That’s where Keith was lost at. He had hookups, mainly for a stage in his life he was glad he was over with, but never a relationship. 

When Lance laughed, it knocked Keith out of his musings.

“Come on man, I’m still me.” Lance cracked. “Or am I that stunning your mind goes blank?”

Keith crossed his arms, while the chair he sat in creeked. A blush on his face.

“I dressed up too much, didn’t I?” Keith frowned, upset how he didn’t know how to play the game. “I don’t even know what the hell I’m doing…”

Lance leaned forward, grabbing one of Keith’s hands and resting it on the table. His larger hand resting on top of it.

“Well that makes both of us.” Lance watched as the blush reached Keith’s ears. “Honestly, not knowing what to do, makes it fun. I get to know you a bit more.”

Lance looked around the outdoor restaurant. He was happy it was small. It almost looked like a place back home, with cobblestone and flowers that lined the area. It would have almost been home, if it wasn’t for the strange green alien who looked down at them.

“What can I get you two today?” The green, flat tooth creature asked.

Lance smiled, so glad he chatted it up with a local.

“You have that Eram Arie. I hear it’s good here.” Lance gave a smile, as Keith blinked at him. 

The green alien nodded, walking away to fetch their meal.

“I’m impressed. Picking up the lingo so easily.” Keith hadn’t even figured out how they call could understand the languages, let alone know what was food and what wasn’t.

Lance smiled, tracing Keith’s hand with his finger, causing the Asian to giggle at the strange action. 

“Back at home, I wanted to travel the world. See people, experience things. That’s why I joined the Garrison.” Lance hummed, thinking about it now. “Who would have thought joining would have me ended up in a place like this.” 

Keith sighed, relaxing more than he thought he could. He let his shoulder press against Lance’s, feeling somewhat homesick, even if he didn’t really have a home back on earth.

“I know what you mean. I’m still trying to figure out how we got here in the first place.” Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Lance smile.

“Are you talking about Voltron?” Lance spoke low. “Or us…”

Keith blinked at that, not sure what the brown skinned man was going on about. He moved his head up to get a better look at Lance.

“Lance, we just started dating.” As Keith spoke, there was some thought that crossed Lance mind that looked like he was disappointed in something. “What?”

The Blue Paladin looked around, hoping their meal would show up soon.

“Well, I guess you wouldn’t remember.” Keith got up, pulling his hand away from Lance’s and grabbing the man’s earlobe. The man giggled at that. “What are you going on about?”

Lance swallowed hard.

“Well, if you haven’t noticed, I had the tendency to sneak out of the Garrison, like all the time right?” Lance watched as Keith nodded. For a moment, Lance saw the flash of the green alien with a plate of food in hand and Lance knew he as in the clear for now. “Oh, here’s lunch!”

Keith knew the man was on the spot for something. The frown was more from being irritated that lunch was here to distract Lance. Then the frown came when he saw what the meal looked like.

Both men had the same exact expression and the bubbling mess before them.

“Are you sure this is supposed to be like Ice Cream?” Keith muttered, ribbing Lance in the ribs, causing the man to laugh at probably being bamboozled by a local. 

“Won’t know till we find out?” Lance grabbed something that was like a straw and held it to his lips. He hesitated a bit before sucking. The red substance entered his mouth and he shot back in shock. “It...its not bad…”

Keith studied Lance’s face, not sure if he should trust him or not. Lance pushed the straw towards Keith, who put his lips around it and tried the meal himself. He pulled back, laughing. 

“It tastes like brownies.” Keith stirred the substance, not believing the red hot looking mess, was really nice and cool to the tongue. Once that was over with, he rested his hand on his face, passing the straw over. “ So, please continue with sneaking out of the Garrison.”

Lance grabbed the straw they shared, sighing a bit a he took another drink.

“Well, I used to go to this club. Named the White Lotus.” Lance let his words trail, before Keith looked away at that. “Do you could imagine my surprise when I saw you there.”

Keith quickly shot up, upset that Lance even knew about the place.

“So what brought you there?” Keith knew that place well. He let out a lot of pent up anger there. “And how did you know about that place?”

“I came to find some girls, ended up watching the fights.” Lance laughed. “Seeing you there, in the fighting ring.”

Keith let out a huff, taking the straw of Lance’s hand taking a bigger drink. The nightmare of the lost year.

“Don’t tell Shiro. I wouldn’t want to disappoint him because of my actions.” Keith looked away, sad by the turn of events. “Sorry, I don’t think this is much of a date.”

Lance smiled, grabbing Keith’s soft hair and pulling the man’s dark head towards him and kissed the side of his head. He gave a hum, leaving Keith to blush.

“I think it’s going okay. I’m getting to know you more.” Lance sighed. “Besides, people coup differently when they lose family. You just went out and fought.”

Keith seemed to take some comfort in Lance’s words. It seemed like he didn’t judge him either for his past.

“I did more than that.” Keith admitted, not surprising Lance very much either. “I expected more of a reaction.”

Lance looked down, poking at the food and taking another drink.

“Well. I don’t know if you remember that one time you did get your ass handed to you.” Lance smiled as Keith vaguely remembered that. “That was a nasty fight…”

A large fighter had knocked Keith for a loop, sending flying out of the ring and crashing into the crowd and that was it from the club. He remembered waking up and someone was carrying him to some hotel.

“I’m not proud of what I did that night after the fight...” Keith let out a laugh. “I was lonely and beat and feeling sorry for myself.”

Lance let out a laugh, causing Keith to be a bit upset that the man found it amusing.

“I’m not either, but you don’t see me dwelling on it.” Lance covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to grin to much as he saw the gears work in Keith’s head.

“Wait….” Keith pulled away, grabbed Lance by the face with both hand and looked at the man in the face. This action caused Lance to be confused, as the dark haired man put things together in his head. “Don’t tell me...you were…”

An image of that night rang in his head like it was clear as day. That faceless man he had taken to bed that night, wasn’t so faceless anymore. 

Keith seemed to shake at that, his hands trembling as Lance held onto them. His eyes were just as big as they were that night when he pinned him to the bed.

“Your one night stand…” Lance looked away as Keith lowered his hands, guilt all over the Asian’s face. Lance didn’t let go, he just held on tight. “I took you there, because I didn’t know where else to take you…”

“I’m sorry.” Keith muttered. “I used you for an outlet of my anger…”

Lance leaned in, bringing his forehead to Keith’s, causing the man to look up at him.

“You asked me to stay and I did. I had any moment to leave, but I didn’t.” Lance closed his eyes. “and here I thought I was taking advantage of you in your vulnerable state.”

Lance was in shock as Keith leaned in, hugging him tight. The shocked died away, as he returned it. Keith let out a breath, catching that familiar scent that always brought back memories of guilt. Now he felt less guilty about it because the action was mutual and not him forcing Lance into it. Just because he was less guilty, still didn’t stop him from feeling like shit for doing it.

Keith pulled away, a bit frustrated by the whole thing. 

“I’m still sorry.” Keith frowned. “God, I must have sounded like a dick back when we rescued Shiro.”

Lance broke into a laughing fit, when he thought back to that night the Galra escape pod crashed on earth and he, Hunk and Pidge went to investigate. How Lance was able to identify Keith by his mullet. Tears were in his eyes as he wiped them away.

“You have no idea how happy I was when I saw you there rescuing Shiro.” Lance settled down, letting his heartbeat return to normal. “I didn’t see you anymore at the White Lotus after that night.”

Keith puffed out his cheeks. 

“Yeah, after the fight...and well us that night...I felt it was wise to leave.” Keith ran a hand through his hair. “And in doing so, it what got me out to that shack, feeling the Blue Lion’s call.”

“And after that, everything’s history.” Lance wrapped an arm over Keith’s shoulder. “You know, I honestly thought you hated me because of that night and you purposely ignored me. But now that I know you have a bad memory...”

“I don’t hate you. I never did. I just didn’t get you. Still don’t really.” Keith admitted, which for some reason made Lance really happy to hear that. “So...after this...what does this make us?”

“Other than Defenders of the Universe...I guess boyfriends if you want to?” Lance looked down, the question still on his lips as Keith pushed his lips hard onto Lance’s.

The kiss was short, simple and sweet. 

Nothing like the accidental covered oil one.

Nothing like the long, hard and nasty ones from their one night stand.

It was a kiss when all things go right.

****

Before it all goes wrong.

****  
TBC  
***


	19. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wahhh, this was fun to write. Next chapter, things will start to get fun. (Thank you for reading) and if you want my tumblr, please ask!

Lance lay sleeping on top of Keith, saliva dripping down as soft snores escaped his parted lips. Keith was very much awake, playing on a holographic tablet, killing time because he didn’t feel like moving in that moment. 

He looked to his left, flashing a smile at Shiro, who was in his pajamas walking around in the shared living room. A cup of coffee in his hands as he looked at the two, blinking.

“You two were out all night?” Shiro judged by how Lance was on top of Keith, things were going okay. “Oh my god, how gay…”

Keith turned his attention back to the game, not wanting to wake Lance. He extended one hand out and flipped the bird. 

Shiro shrugged, knowing Keith would freak out about it later with him. He walked over to a table and took a seat on the soft chair.

Allura walked in, her nightgown trailing behind her. She looked curiously at the two men who took over the long lounge sofa, not caring about taking up the wide space.

“The mice told me you two came back this morning. Did you two find out anything about Zarkon?”

Keith let out a huff, leaving Shiro to raise his hand up. 

“Princess, if you don’t mind.” Shiro waved her over, so she would leave the Red and Blue Paladin’s alone. Shiro watched as Allura sat down, not sure what was going on.

“Are Keith and Lance okay?” She kept her words low, but Keith could still hear her as he breathed out “ohmygod.”, leaving Shiro to crack a smile at how clueless the Princess was. “I like how they are being friendly…”

Shiro quickly spat out his coffee as he tried desperately not to have the hot liquid come out of his nose. Allura was not used to these Earth customs.

“That’s more than just being friends Allura…” Shiro took his shirt, drying his face off. “ Back on Earth, we call that dating.”

Allura rested her hand on her face, not sure what he was going on about.

“Dating? Like that old and wrinkly plumb Hunk talks about?” Allura watched as Shiro looked for the right word.

“Uh, Boyfriend, Girlfriend, Union, uh...Together together.” Shiro saw he still wasn’t getting through to the girl.

Coran walked in, placing a coffee cup down in front of the Princess, causing Shiro to wonder when the man snuck in here. He really wanted to know Coran’s resume. 

“How your father and I were, Princess.” Coran said it so softly, Shiro was in shock. Not because he found out Coran was gay, but because Coran lost a lot more than his planet and people, but the King who was is lover. 

The Princess let her jaw drop, before she broke into a mischievous grin, glancing over and Keith. The Red Paladin extended his arm up, flipping the bird.

“Now what does that mean?” Allura ask, leaving Shiro to cover his head. This was going to be a long day for everyone.

**********

Hunk leaned on Lance’s back, wanting to hear about the details from last night. Lance cried, walking with that weight on his back.

“Come on Hunk, I just want food.” Lance became well aware Hunk would not let him move much farther. “Okay, Okay. I’ll let you know something.”

Hunk smiled, glee in his voice.

“What is it?” He looked happy for his friend.

“We are boyfriends…” He gave a lopsided smile before Hunk picked him up and lifted him up in the air.

“Bout time!” Hunk put him down. “Now for that food.”

Lance couldn’t help but jump on Hunk’s back and yell.

“Onward to the food hall!”

****

“Lance is your boyfriend!” Pidge clenched her hands together, as she jumped at the new.

Keith was cleaning his nails with his knife. Trying hard not to look as thrilled as he really was.

“I thought I established that when I told you.” Keith was tired, he hadn’t slept yet. To wired and part of him was afraid it was just a dream and he didn’t want to wake up from it.

“Did you kiss him?” She cooed at him. “Did you hold him? Did you…”

Keith was listening as Pidge went on about the “did you” this and “did you” that.

“Honestly, all we did after lunch was just go to a park and chill. We watched the planet’s sunset and sunrise.” He gave a smile. “But yes, we kissed, we hugged, we held hands.”

Keith stopped, his mind falling back to last year, to the White Lotus and broke into a blush. A lot more he did not plan on sharing. Then in that moment, something struck him hard. 

He probably took Lance’s virginity.

**********

“Would you stop looking like you're guilty of something?” Lance hummed into the back of Keith’s damp head. 

The bath water was hot, steaming up the room. Keith sat in the center, with Lance’s lengthy arms around him as pulled him closer. Keith sighed, leaning into that naked chest.

“Were you a virgin the night we had sex?” Keith’s heartbeat raced when he heard Lance’s musical laugh.

“Is that what you are worried about?” His whole body shook with that laugh. “If it makes you feel better, no, you did not take my virginity...but…”

Keith titled his head back, looking too cute for Lance to take with the water droplets in his hair. His eyes tired from not sleeping yet.

“But what?” Keith blinked, trying to keep awake. The water was too warm, to demanding.

Lance leaned back into the tub, pulling Keith with him. 

“You were my first guy…” Lance couldn’t tell if Keith was red from the hot water or from embarrassment. Keith covered his hands with his face, leaving Lance happy to see a different side of the man. He grabbed his hands and brought them down. “And if I had option to change anything that night, I wouldn’t.”

“Your a damn flirt you know that.” Keith was melting with the heat around him. The heartbeat he heard, was lulling him to sleep. The soft fingers that ran through his hair, sealed his fate as sleep claimed him. 

Lance couldn’t help but let his mind wander.

*****

Lance never in his life felt this fear.

The fear of being caught half naked, holding your half naked boyfriend sleeping in your arms, with said boyfriend’s adopted older brother glaring down at him. 

“Uh….I’m just taking him to bed.” Those were not the right words. “No wait…”

Shiro was boiling.

****  
TBC  
****


	20. Blank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow, chapter freaking 20. are people still here reading this? Thank you, thank you thank you.

“For the last time, we didn’t do anything Shiro.” Keith sighed heavily, getting tired of the man getting on his ass. “We just took a bath together is all.”

Shiro just looked at the man, before sitting on the couch, with his coffee cup in hand. He was nursing that damn cup, much to Keith’s interest.

“It’s not that. It was just a shock is all.” Shiro was being honest, it’s not everyday you see a very compromising situation like that. “Besides, the fear in his eyes was classic. I just went a little overboard.”

Keith could only imagine, it did bring a smile to his face. He watched as Shiro took a drink from the cup again, curiosity getting the best of him. 

“Where did you get a coffee cup?” Keith pulled the cup towards him smelling the contents. “And coffee...You bastard, have you been holding out me!”

Shiro laughed, pulling the cup away.

“I made the cup myself and the coffee is from a root we picked up two planets ago. It's something similar to coffee.” He leaned back, taking a drink before handing it over for the man to taste. “Hunk helped me with it.”

Keith took a sip of the hot beverage, enjoying the bitter taste. It brought back memories of home as Keith laughed.

“You even burnt the damn root like you did the beans.” Keith laughed as the man rolled his eyes.

“Come off of that will you, jeez.” Shiro moaned.

****

Lance pulled his jacket on, ready for the day. He had to face Shiro again, something he wasn’t looking forward too. He let out a sigh, before getting ready to leave the safety of his room. 

*beep*

Lance stopped. He looked around, he blinked in curiosity. He followed that beeping noise, till he found it. Lance saw the object making that noise on the table and he looked at it with a half smile. 

It was the metal canister Lotor had given Lance. He hadn’t opened it because he didn’t want to, now with the damn thing beeping, it grabbed his attention.

He pulled the item close to him, pushing the one button on top. He heard a click and smelt something sweet. It was then he heard something. It was a high pitched noise. 

He remembered he heard that noise when Lotor took him to his fighter jet. It hurt his ears and made his head spin. He dropped the box, falling to his knees to stop the sound, but he found he couldn’t. 

His whole world went black.

****

Hunk smiled as he walked down the hallway, his smile even grew larger as he saw Lance’s back. With a slight job, he reached is longtime friend.

“Hey Lance! Want to go check out the new world down there? Coran told me they have Holographic Movies!” Hunk walked up, expecting Lance to answer as he got closer, but nothing. “Lance?”

Hunk just looked at Lance shock growing on his face as he looked down at Lance. It wasn’t long before Hunk moved his eyes down, seeing specks of blood on the ground. 

“Lance…?” Hunk stumbled back, his body slamming into the wall as he slid down, holding his bleeding side, where a knife had stabbed deep into his right lower rib cage. He looked up at the man, seeing that Lance’s face was blank, his eyes empty. 

Hunk knew his friend wasn’t there. He knew Lance would never do this to him. Hunk braced himself for another attack as the man moved forward, but stopped. Lance dropped the knife, with tears in his eyes. 

Hunk watched as Lance took a step back and continued down the path it looked like he was programed to take. Hunk got up, forcing his body to move as he searched for someone to help, because there was no way Hunk would be able to take Lance on alone, more so now when he was bleeding out.

**** 

Allura’s head shot up, confused by what she saw.

“Why is Lance taking the Blue Lion out?” She looked over and Pidge who shrugged. It wasn’t long before the command center doors opened, leaving a very concerned Coran, the color drained from his face.

“Computer, place a tracker on the Blue Lion NOW!” The man yelled it, causing both women to jump at the sudden change. Pidge jumped up when she saw blood on Coran’s hands.

“What happened? Who’s hurt?” Pidge asked, quickly following the path the Blue Lion was going.

“Hunk was stabbed by Lance, but he said it wasn’t Lance.” Coran explained it in more detail. “Like he was being mind controlled. Shiro and Keith are headed to their Lions, Pidge I want you to explore Lance’s room and see what might have altered his mind.”

Pidge nodded, jumping away from her seat and towards the door. Allura bit at her thumb, fear tapping into her mind. She ran to her spot on the ship and started changing course to follow Blue and find out where Lance was going. 

The Princess brought up the Hologram, watching as the Blue Lion speed forward. They watched as a wormhole opened up, it its horrible purple color. 

“Zarkon!” Allura yelled. “How?”

Coran just watched, nothing else he could do , as the Blue Lion went into it and was gone. The Red Lion just behind him as the wormhole closed right in front of him.

Red wasn’t fast enough and Blue was gone.

*****

Keith was breathing heavily in the cockpit of Red, adrenaline running in his blood as he desperately called out to Blue and her Paladin. 

There was no answer. There was no sign. There was nothing.

****

Zarkon looked out into the vast empty space, Lotor by his side, a sly smile cracking his face as he knew something was coming.

“I’m sorry for the wait father. But my biggest gift to you will be here any time now.” Lotor spoke with so much confidence, his father let out a grumble.

“You best not disappoint me boy.” Zarkon amused his son’s plans for a bit, just for a change of pace. 

The magic symbol of the Galra appeared before them. Out of the darkness, came the Blue Lion. 

Lotor glanced over at his father, seeing the pleasure on his face.

“My gift to you father. The Blue Lion. I wish I could have acquired more, but…” Lotor’s mind fell onto the thought of Lance’s smiling face. “I was only able to manipulate one of the Paladins.”

Zarkon turned to look at his son, he rested a hand on his shoulders and pulled him into something rare, something Lotor wanted since he was a boy that used to sit on his father's lap. A strong hug.

“You’ve done well my son.” Zarkon pulled away. “You’ve done well, Prince Lotor.”

A violet light grabbed the Blue Lion, pulling it closer to Zarkon ship. Lotor watched with joy, before he spoke again.

“Father. I have a request.” Lotor knew Zarkon was in a good mood, it meant he might be able to get away with his ask. “May I keep the Blue Paladin as my own?”

Zarkon walked away from his son, listening to his request before leaving for the Hanger below.

“As you wish my son.” Zarkon stopped, gazing up and Lotor. “Now come claim what is yours.”

Lotor smiled, enjoying how everything was going his way. How he was able to have what he always wanted.

His father’s joy. His father’s love. 

And now,

The Blue Paladin who had moved his heart.

*****

TBC  
****


	21. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, poor Lance. Thank you for reading. Can't wait to see what you thing of this one.

Lance woke up slowly, his world was still spinning around him. He couldn’t remember what happened. It was like he was in a dream. 

His eyes shot open when a memory of a shocked face Hunk looked at him. How Lance looked down and saw a knife in his hand. How he took that knife and had stabbed Hunk with it, how he twisted it. 

The red blood that flowed.

Lance covered his face. It wasn’t a dream. It must have been a nightmare. He would never hurt Hunk, not his best friend. It didn’t even feel like a nightmare. It felt all too real. 

With a heavy breath, Lance lowered his hands, finally able to lift his head up to look around. He became quickly aware he was not in his room, let alone the Castleship. He didn’t know where he was or even how he got there.

The bed he was in, was soft. The clothes he wore were made of the finest material Lance had ever known. Shades of light blue and gold glittered when he moved. This was something he wasn’t used to at all.

The man looked around, still lost as he glanced around the new room. He was alone, that was for sure. No signs of his clothes and no signs of any shoes for that matter. Lance let out a sigh as he kicked his feet out of the covers, only to find a curious gold band around his right ankle. 

Lance pulled his foot up to inspect it, finding out that he could not remove the item, no matter how hard he pulled at the claps or tired pulling his foot out. He was not putting things together. 

He was being held captive.

His head started to hurt again. A sharp pain entered, another memory hit him like a wave. It wasn’t his memory he was seeing. No, it was the Blue Lion’s.

He saw through her eyes, of how he walked out of the Blue and stopped feet away from two alien beings. Lance watched as he saw himself, fainting to the ground. He watched as he saw Lotor, reach down and picked him up. The words he spoke, sent chills down his spine. 

“Hello my Pet.”

It was then Lance knew, who had him. It was then Lance knew, he had be played like a fiddle. Fucked beyond any measure of doubt. For the Galra he saw next to Lotor, was Zarkon.

Lance opened his eyes, the memory fading from his mind. 

Fear grasped his heart more than ever.

He had stabbed Hunk.  
He had handed Blue to Zarkon.  
He had been controlled by Lotor.

He was now alone.

His head shot up, watching the door slide open. A familiar face walked in, with those sinister yellow eyes. Lotor stood tall, in his Princely attire. A playful smile on his face.

“Oh, good. I was hoping you were awake.” Lotor walked closer to Lance, each step he got closer, the more Lance crawled farther back on that bed. “What’s the matter Lance?”

When Lance hit the wall, his body started to shake. He felt the bed lean down, under the weight of the monster in front of him. Lance couldn’t help but swallow hard, as a hand reached out and touched his cheek. He couldn’t help the tears that threatened to fall as he tried to speak but found no strength to do so. 

Lotor to pleasure, seeing a different side of Lance. He’d seen him happy. He’d seen him sad. He’d seen him horny. He’d seen him cry. He never did see him scared. He never saw that fear until now. That fear that seemed to make Lotor’s heart soar. His hand reaching out, tracing slowly the face he thought he’d hate, but came to love. He couldn’t wait to see what other looks that face could give him. 

In that moment, he let his hand drop away from Lance’s cheek, reaching down to his neck. His one hand, wrapping around it and giving it a slow squeeze. The reaction he got out of the man, was what he was looking for. Panic and fear, all wrapped up into one. Desperate hand reached around his wrists as he squeeze harder, getting panicked gasps from the human. Lotor gave a his, as those nails dug into his arm, drawing out silver blood from his purple skin.

Lance couldn’t breath. No matter how hard he pulled, the Galra was stronger then him. In that moment, he glared, seeing Lotor inch his face closer to him, when Lance had the chance to try something. He pulled his legs back, used the wall for support and kicked. He kicked hard, he kicked brutally, slamming his two feet, into Lotor’s shocked face and knocking him to the ground.

He pulled in air he desperately needed, crawling away to get off the bed as quick as possible, before Lotor could recover and grab him again. In his futile chance of escape, he felt a strong hand grabbed his naked foot and squeezed hard, pulling him back onto the bed and pressing him down hard. A knee, pressing down on the middle of his back as Lance let out a cry in pain.

“You little shit.” Lotor spat, blood trailing down his nose. “How am I going to explain this to my father!”

Lance didn’t know who Lotor’s father was, he didn’t care. All he cared about was to get away as soon as possible.

“Get off of me!” Lance pushed hard, flipping Lotor onto the ground again. He got up and started running. His heavy feet hitting the ground, he made his way out of the room and down a long hallway.

He didn’t know where he was going, he just ran. It wasn’t long before he turned a corner and slammed hard into a body that did not bend to him on impact. Lance fell to the ground, his eyes closed from the sudden stop, before glancing up to see who he had hit.

Zarkon.

The scar faced Galra, frowned at the mess below him. He could not see what is son saw in something so ugly. 

“Paladin.” Zarkon’s voice echoed in Lance’s bones. “You best keep my son happy, or else I’ll throw you into the arena.”

Lance’s fear quickly fell away, as he gritted his teeth. That look of fire in his eyes almost got a smirk out of the horrid creature.

“I rather be in the arena then be with your shit stain that is your son.” Lance said it so fiercely, he had hoped Zarkon would take his word for it. 

Lance let out a yell, the gold chain around his leg sparked, sending waves of energy in his system and knocking him out cold.

Zarkon looked down the hall, seeing a rather scuffed Lotor walked down it in anger. A wicked smile on his face as he spoke to son.

“I see why you have taken interest in this being. He’s going to be fun to break.” Zarkon kneeled down, lifting Lance’s face up so he could have a better look. “If you need Quintessences, I can send my druids in to help with any alterations. Be it mental or physical.”

Lotor let out a laugh, as he pulled on Lance’s hair, lifting him up by his scalp.

“That isn’t necessary father. I can break him all on my own.” Lotor mused, looking at that pained face before smiling, a plan forming in his head. “I wouldn’t mind some quintessence father. Just enough for me to have my way with him.” 

Zarkon stood up, returning to his walk before it was rudely disturbed by the running Paladin.

“I will send you a vile.” Zarkon carried on, leaving Lotor alone with the Blue Paladin. “I look forward to your progress my son.”

Lotor pulled Lance up, bringing him to his arms so he was easier to carry. He couldn’t help but hum as he saw that pained expression soften out, as he started to put int once more. 

“You will be mine.” Lotor pulled him close, whispering in his ear. “You will give yourself to me.”

Lotor held him tight, walking back down to the room in which he held Lance as a prisoner. In which he would break the man he tricked even further. 

In the back of his mind, something told him to do it another day. To break that body he thought he held dear. That he did hold dear.

He listened. 

He let the Blue Paladin rest.

For the nightmare had really yet to begin. 

Lotor waited for those lost blue eyes to open before he started.

****  
TBC  
****


	22. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not looking up for Lance...I'm so evil

The healing pod let out a hiss as Hunk stumbled out of it. Strong arms held him up as his body regained stability. Keith held him strong, but his head hang low as he heard Hunk’s question.

“Where’s Lance?” Hunk said it with so much fear, so much confusion, he knew the answer long before Keith answered.

“Zarkon has him.” Keith held tight to Hunk’s strong arms. “Lotor was the one who brainwashed Lance…”

Hunk felt a rage grow as he moved away from Keith. His body was heavy, but he was nowhere near going to slow down. Keith followed close behind him, the look of heaviness in his eyes. 

“Do we have any idea where he might be?” Hunk was making his way towards the command center, opting out of not going to change out of his healing suit.

Keith nodded, not liking the answer he was going to give.

“He’s in the Carrs system. We were able to get Blue’s distressed signal and get a live feed from her.” Keith looked down. “It was from her, we knew Lotor was behind this.”

It was in that moment, Hunk wanted to kill the man who did this. Not because he was stabbed, but because he used Lance in the worst way possible. The fear the crept in his mind, is if Lotor was willing to go that far, what would he do to Lance now that he had him.

*****

Lance sat in a corner, his long arms wrapped around his legs as he kept his eyes on the door. A door he barricaded with the bed, the dresser and anything else he could use to make it hard for the prince of darkness to enter.

Just because he was a captive, didn’t mean he was going to be helpless. He was thinking, calculating. He needed to think of a better plan without running blindly like last time. 

He gave a sigh. Last time Lance was scared, now he was just pissed. At himself mainly for being so stupid to fall for some flashy yellow eyes and long silver hair. 

He let his eyes glare at the door, as it slid open. He only narrowed his eyes as he heard Lotor laugh at the attempt to be a problem.

The Prince easily crawled, pushing away thing that he could, while he made his way into the trashed room.

“If I had known you’d do something so destructive like this, I would have bolted everything to the walls.” Lotor looked back at Lance’s handywork, smiling at attempt. “Looks like I’ll have to prepare another room for you.” 

Lance stood up, ready for a fight. That seemed to please the Prince. 

“I don’t want another room.” Lance was no good with close combat, that was Keith, Shiro, Pidge’s and Allura’s specialty. He had hoped training with them, he was able to learn a few tricks to keep him out of hot water. “I want to leave.”

Lotor’s smile seemed to fade at that. In his hand, he held something small and gold color. It glowed as he lifted it up. 

“The only thing you would want is this.” Lotor watched as Lance stanced himself into a ready position. “I’ll give you two options. You can take it yourself or I can force it down your throat.”

Lance smirked.

“I think you should know, I’m not a fan of the first option, let alone the second.” Lance narrowed his eyes. “How about a third option. I don’t take it and I get the hell out of here.”

Lotor mused at that, as he advanced closer to Lance. 

“You and your plans and different options. I must thank you.” Lotor got closer. “Because of you and your strategic plans, we were able to capture so many more resistance fighters.”

Lance’s mouth went dry after that. The strategic plans he and Lotor created, were nothing but traps. 

“I hate you.” Lance muttered. For a moment, he saw shock in Lotor’s face. Like he had hurt him with those words. “I hate you…”

The second one sent Lotor into a sprinting mess. He ran and slammed his body into Lance’s pulling the man down in surprise. He pushed down hard with one hand on Lance’s head, slamming it onto the ground. His other hand popped the lid off the vile he held, it’s gold substance being shoved into Lance’s mouth.

It burned. 

Lance tried to fight it. Tired not to swallow the burning mess, but Lotor held his mouth shut, plugged his nose. It wasn’t long before the burning traveled down his throat, feeling it as it entered his system. Tears falling, Lance felt his arms give out. 

His world was fading away to nothing but that yellow that matched those eyes he hated so much.

Lotor had won. The smile ever so present on his face.

He reached down, bringing Lance’s face to look towards him. It was then, Lotor stopped. The look on Lance’s face, wasn’t one Lotor saw before. It wasn’t broken, it wasn’t happy or sad.

It was nothing.

****  
TBC  
****


	23. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of NSFW, comments are loved as normal. Thank you for reading.

Keith was silent, Shiro could see that much. When Keith was silent, the man was thinking up a plan. 

Keith with a plan was a deadly man. 

“We found a weak point in the C sector. But like last time, we have to make sure that we don’t get caught by surprise.” Keith looked at the hologram infront of him. His eyes glowed in the light. “We can send in Hunk because of the Yellow Lion’s ability to not interfere with the magnetic wave.”

Hunk nodded, looking at C sector, seeing the pathway he would take. His mind set on getting in and getting out, with or without the blue lion. He glanced over and Pidge, who was standing next to Shiro, talking over the plan of action.

“Pidge, once you get Shiro and Keith in, I’m going to need you to come back out and help me. Coran can only do so much with the mini attack ship.” Hunk’s smile grew in a wild look. “I’m up for some pay back.”

The girl nodded, glancing at Allura. 

“Are the shields barricaded well enough Princess? I updated the system the best I could.”  
Pidge smiled as Allura nodded. With the Lion’s all out of the ship, the Castleship was open for attack, so to protect it, Pidge was able to rework the system to make the shields thicker and last longer in full frontal attacks.

“They are. I have faith in your ability Pidge.” Allura looked at all of crew, her family. “I have faith in all of you.”

Shiro nodded, walking down to the pathway that led to his Black Lion.

“Let’s go get our boy back.”

****

Zarkon was amused by Lotor’s anger. The boy was acting like a toddler in his eyes.

“I gave you want you wanted.” Zarkon let his violet eyes fall onto an empty Blue Paladin, his gaze looking far off into something else.” Quintessence to do as you please with him and now you can.”

Lotor threw a cup at the wall, it shattered near the Paladin and he didn’t react to it.

“There’s nothing there.” Lotor quickly lowered his voice when Zarkon glared at him. “He’s not there.”

Zarkon walked towards the Paladin, who’s smart mouth cause the Zarkon amusement. He reached his clawed hand down, pulling that soft chin towards him. Those empty eyes, didn’t hold the light he once had.

“You can program him how you want now.” Zarkon let his hand fall away, leaving the Paladin alone. “Have him warm your bed in waiting.”

Lotor let his eyes fall. He smiled thinking over his father’s words. 

“Will he return to who he once was?” Lotor was asking for his own reasons.

“In due time, yes. The pretend Black Paladin was able to break the hold.” Zarkon mused. “If you want more, all you have to ask my son.” 

Lotor seemed to be pleased to hear that. He walked up to the Paladin and kneeled down. He reached out, touching his face and closing in, to place a kiss on his motionless lips. He pulled away, his yellow eyes seemed to turn green in anger at that.

“I’ll keep that in mind father.” He stood up, pulling the man with him like he was some doll. “For now, we will take our leave.” 

Lotor brought the man close, holding him tight. The walk was slow, but Lotor knew where he was going. His familiar route to his chambers. 

The door opened, leaving Lotor to guide the man in with a strong pull towards the bed. The paladin hit the bed with such force, his body bounced on impact. The door sliding shut and locking behind them. 

Lotor crawled onto the bed, straddling himself on top of the empty shell. This time there was no fight, nothing stopping from Lotor taking what was his. Something Lance once gave willingly to him.

“I hate you.”

Lotor stopped. 

“I hate you.”

The body before him could not speak, but the memories of his words still lingered. Those words haunted him more than he thought it would. It was nothing like the joy he felt the moment Lance whispered three words to him when he pretended to be good. 

Those three words that Lance once said to him in honesty. 

“I love you.”

****  
///  
Lotor stopped moving, looking down at Lance with a curious smile. His flushed cheeks and puffy lips, with shallow panting he looked up. 

“What?” Lotor grew to attached to being good. Too attached to the man he was playing. 

“I love you.” Lance repeated, pushing himself up to place place a soft kiss on Lotor’s cheek. His hands still cold from the healing pod. “Even if at times you make me mad.”

Lotor leaned back, causing Lance to carry a worried look on his face. Lotor looked sacred. 

“I don’t understand.” He was being conflicted. He wanted the care of his father, one he had to fight for. But here was someone, a Paladin, whom he took because he was easy to manipulate. Easy to control. Yet here he was giving him love that he had so desperately wanted, with wanting nothing but love in return. “I’m sorry.”

Lance looked somewhat hurt, but chased it away as he smiled. 

“Don’t be.” He let his back rest on the bed, reaching his hands up to frame the face above him. “So will you be staying with us?”

Lotor fell softly onto the warming body, holding Lance tight.

“I can’t stay. I have a responsibility.” He could feel Lance tense underneath him. “To the people under Zarkon, to my family…”

Lotor lied. He could have stayed. He could have gone good. But he was far to evil to change now, far to dirty. He couldn’t do that to Lance. He couldn’t take that spark from his eyes.

///  
***

He couldn’t do that to him now, no matter how much he wanted to.

****  
TBC  
****


	24. Save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a whole day of no update, had a Season 1 Voltron to watch with people. The story is almost over, please hang on for the final few chapters

Keith watched as Shiro left the Black Lion behind an asteroid belt. The familiar glow of it’s protective shield activated as he blasted off towards where Keith was currently at with Pidge, inside the Green Lion.

Pidge muted her com, looking up at Keith.

“Are you going to be okay?” Pidge looked up, her gold eyes set on the man who had been silent. 

Keith’s cold frown was on his face as he looked out at the Galra ship that held Lance and Blue. 

“It’s not me you have to worry about.” He let out a sigh, before flashing a small smile towards the girl. “But I will be, thank you Pidge.”

The Green Paladin nodded, pushing the button to let Shiro in from the vacuum of space. The man walked in, looking at his two teammates.

“You two ready?” He asked, knowing full well Keith was read. Knowing how hard it was for Keith to hold himself back and not rescue Lance himself. 

They nodded, ready for the fight they knew would come.

*****

Lotor walked, dragging a foggy minded Paladin along by the wrist. Robotic Sentinels walked by, doing their normal, programed routine. The metallic walls came to an end, leaving for a door with the glowing purple marks of Zarkon.

It opened, leaving behind the cold walls to that of blue grass, crystal clear waters and flowers of unknown origin. The white marbled floor, reflected the garden as well as the men who walked on it’s surface. 

With a force full throw, he threw the Paladin onto the ground, like a child would with a toy he lost interest in for the moment. 

The Blue Paladin pushed himself up, crawling on the cold, soft ground under him. Lotor smiled, thrilled to know the man could move on his own now. It then became aware to him, the Paladin was crawling away from him.

Lotor walked over, placing a heavy foot on his back and pressed down, holding the Paladin down, angered to know that what part was coming back, was the part of him wanting to escape.

“You are not going anywhere.” Lotor kneeled down, pressing his whole weight down. The Blue Paladin’s cheek forced onto the ground. One eye clearing up and glaring above him. Lotor smirked. “There you are.”

He was pleased. He was coming back, slowly, but he wasn’t lost. He lifted his foot off the back, standing and walking towards the door.

“Recover well in here my pet.” 

****

Keith and Shiro leaned against the wall, glancing around the corner. They were in and searching. Pidge and Hunk waited outside, hiding in the debris field, ready to open fire on the ship just in case the two men got found out. 

Shiro grabbed on to Keith’s shoulder, pulling him back.

“We need to split up.” Shiro looked around the area. “I’ll check the lower area’s, that’s where Blue is at.”

Keith nodded, knowing if he split with Shiro, he could find Lance faster. Another part was him wanting to find Lotor and kill the man. 

“I’ll contact you if I find Lance.” Keith gave the hardest lie. “I will not interact with Lotor.”

Shiro didn’t buy it, but it was the best he was going to get. The two men split, headed out on their own side missions.

****

Zarkon sat on his throne, looking out at the stars. Lotor walked up, kneeling before his father. 

“The Blue Paladin is still there father.” Lotor glanced up, anger in his eyes as he met with his father's glowing purple ones. “I want a different strain of that vile.” 

Lotor watched as his father didn’t pay much mind to him. 

“I will consider it, if you do something for me.” Zarkon took pleasure, seeing his son rise his head up. “You brought me the Blue Lion and her Paladin. Now I ask for you get get me the Black Paladin. He has entered my quarters.”

Lotor stood up, fast and ready. His heart was racing. Hearing that the Black was here, meant the others were as well. That meant the Red Paladin was likely here as well. Lotor for damn sure wanted pay back after the ass kicking the man had given him back on the Castleship, now it was he who would return it tenfold.

“Since you are not well father, I will do as you ask.” Lotor threw that jab in, knowing that his father could not function well without the help of his druids. 

The prince walked away, leaving Zarkon to growl at him.

*****

Keith quickly ran down the hall. He didn’t know how, but for some reason, he felt something calling him, bringing him where he needed to go. It was like how he was looking for Red, it was how he felt Blue, but it was different. It wasn’t robotic lions he was looking for, it was Lance.

The pull was faint, but it was there. The connection with Voltron brought this change, this feeling Keith only once had to the unknown, was now extending to its limits. He came to a sliding stop at a door that looked like every other door in the damn place. The marks Keith hated so much.

The door opened to a garden before him. 

Keith walked in, his Bayard drawn and ready. His violet eyes fell onto three beings before him. 

Lance, Lotor and a droid. 

Keith walked in, keeping his head level, even if his heart was racing. 

Lotor sat on a elegant looking bench, resting on his shoulder was a far off looking Lance. The rage growing in Keith’s chest wasn’t shown on his stone cold face. 

“I knew it would be a matter of time, before one of you showed up.” Lotor hummed, happy to see it was the Red Paladin as he lifted the Blue’s chin up and resting a soft kiss on the man’s lips. Lotor’s yellow eyes glowed as he saw that cold face turn into rage. “I’m so glad it's you. The thorn in my side.”

Keith took one step forward, only for Lotor to expand a sword from his belt. The blade was long and sharp. Keith stopped moving.

Lotor stood up, pulling the captive Paladin with him, holding the blade up to the Blue Paladin’s neck, cutting into his skin.

Keith clenched his fist around his bayard. He watched as Lance didn’t winch in pain as the blade cut in, drawing blood. It traveled down his tanned neck, glowing in the fake lights that surrounded them. 

“Throw your bayard Paladin.” Lotor threatened. “And no harm shall come to him.”

Keith let the sword fade away, leaving the bayard to return to its normal shape. He tossed it towards Lotor, who seemed pleased by that action. He let go of the Blue Paladin, letting him drop to the ground. 

“What do you want Lotor.” Keith let out, anger in his voice. He watched as Lotor put his sword away, walking up to Keith, glaring down that the man he loved to anger. Glaring down that the man who beat him to near death.

A fist came crashing into Keith’s solar plexus, cracking the armor he wore. The Red Paladin fell, to the ground, ready for a fight, but Lotor smirked.

“You move and I’ll have the droid kill him.” Lotor watched as the Red lowered his head, taking his words as what Lotor wanted and Lotor wanted it. 

He reeled his leg back, kicking the helmet off of Keith’s head. It slid and clattered on the marbled floor.

Keith held his head as his world spun. Lotor had one hell of a kick, but it wasn’t enough to keep him down. He readied himself as a kick came to his stomach, knocking him far and letting his body slid to a stop when he hit the closed door. He was gasping. 

Lotor let out a laugh, as he made his way towards the Red Paladin who was just a plaything in his hands.

“My father was right. You Paladin’s care too much. That is why you will fail.” Lotor kneeled down, looking Keith in the eyes. “I can’t wait to have my way with Lance, when I am done with you.”

Keith felt rage, but he couldn’t do a damn thing. Lotor’s large hand, wrapped around his neck, lifting him up and pinning him to the wall. Keith gritted his teeth, blood traveling down his head and nose. 

Lotor was having the time of his life. Enjoying the feel he had over the helpless man. He raised his hand up, ready to strike a fatal blow, but he stopped.

Keith was frozen for a moment, looking down at his bayard that was currently impaled into Lotor’s left side of his stomach, with Lance behind being the attacker.

In that moment, both Paladin’s let their eyes meet, silent words between them. Keith raised his feet up, placing them onto his chest. With a mighty push, he knocked Lotor away, leaving Lance to pull the blade away. 

Lotor hit the ground his silver blood painted the ground, the look of shock on his face as he glanced over at the two Paladin’s before him. He crawled away, fear growing as he now knew he was stuck, he knew he had to get away.

Lance was still out of it, but not enough to be gone. He fell to the ground, as everything started to go black and white on him. He held tight to the red bayard in his hand, somewhat surprised he was able to use it. His gaze was towards Keith, who looked worried in his beaten state.

“Hey Mullet.” Lance cracked, his eyes still cloudy. “Looks like I messed up again this time huh…”

Keith kneeled down, lifting Lance up, only to find that Lance was having a hard time standing. His eyes traveled down in shock as he saw Lance’s leg. It was bleeding.

Keith looked down towards the drone, seeing it was broken. Lance overpowered it and in the process got wounded. Keith let out a sigh, lifting the man up and carried him bridal style, away from the green room. 

Away from the bleeding prince who looked like he wet himself from the shock of being stabbed. 

Keith held tight to the wall, following that feeling he felt when he was first searching for Blue back on earth. He knew Shiro was there, waiting inside. How Keith knew, was the connections they all held. The connection of being family.

Lance was growing tired. He couldn’t tell if it was from the lack of blood, that yellow junk Lotor gave him, or the heart beat he heard pounding in Keith’s chest. He just swallowed hard, still clearing his mind.

The fog he was able to beat away, when he saw Keith being attacked and not fighting back. The anger, the hate, the fear, the love. 

It was the love that brought him back. The sound of Keith getting hit, getting kicked, not being able to fight back. How he was able to take the droid out, he couldn’t recall. He didn’t even feel getting shot. He didn’t remember much afterwards for that matter. His body just moved on its own.

“Hey, Keith. You're Bleeding.” Lance couldn’t help but laugh as Keith sighed heavily. 

“Thank you Captain Obvious.” The man looked around the corner, before moving as fast as he could. He held Lance’s head so it wouldn’t bounce so much. He couldn’t help but grin at Lance’s response.

“Oh look. You called me a Captain.” Lance was feeling loopy, he knew he should shut up, but he couldn’t. He tended to speak more when scared. “Are we there yet? I want to get out of this hell hole.”

Keith was able to make it to the lower section, having little to no problems in his way and that worried him. His eyes fell onto the Blue Lion, whose shield was still up. Lance looked at the Lion.

“Shiro’s inside, but Blue says there’s a trap around here.” Lance watched as Keith looked down at him. “It’s not Zarkon, but Haggar. Blue said Shiro is hurt, but he’s stable.”

Keith did not like this at all. His helmet was back at the garden, so he couldn’t message Hunk and Pidge to attack. He glanced up at the eyes of Blue, hoping Shiro could relay the message with the nod towards its direction. 

He broke into a smile, seeing it flash. Keith held tight to Lance, making sure he would not drop him.

“Get ready.” Keith counted to five, before he went into a full run. The witch that lay in wait, faded into existence. A black ball of energy showed up, as Keith was able to turn and pull out his shield. The impact blasted him back, sending in in the right direction he needed to go as he and Lance slid into the shield. 

Haggar was ready to attack again, when the whole ship was rocked by explosions. Hunk and Pidge had attacked, drawing attention away from those inside. The moment the shield went up, did Keith and Lance board the Blue Lion, much to the witches anger.

Keith and Lance entered the cockpit, seeing a beaten and bloodied Shiro. The damn witch did a number on him.

“Took you long enough.” Shiro let out a laugh, but quickly regretted it as Keith rested Lance down next to their bleeding leader. Shiro looked over the Blue Paladin, seeing that he too, did not fair better. “What happened?”

Keith made his way to Lance’s seat, getting ready to get Blue moving and all three of them out of there. The man gave a groan as he looked at the controls.

“What bullshit is this? How come your Lion is so user friendly and Red’s interface is so complex.” Keith was quickly able to understand the controls, lifting the lion up and letting a ice beam freeze the surrounding area, causing Haggar to leave in haste. 

“I don’t know, I guess Blue likes me more I guess.” Lance let out a laugh, resting on Shiro. 

The Black held on tight to Lance, nodding at his words. He knew Keith was trying to keep the man awake. 

“Get me to Black. I can still fight us out of here.” He breathed, his ribs hurt, but he could still move if he had to. He had been hurt worse before after all. “I hate Haggar.”

Keith agreed on that, taking Blue and pushing her to her limit as it blasted out of the hanger. 

In the open vastness of Space, Keith was shocked to see so many Galra battleships. Even Shiro and Lance knew they were screwed if Keith didn’t get Blue to move fast enough. Shiro pushed himself up, making sure his helmet was up and ready so he could hurry up and eject out of Blue while he took over Black.

This was not a place for small talk. This was a place to get the fuck out of there.

Lance looked up at Shiro, not feeling up to fight and was happy Keith was in control. 

“You going to be okay out there?” Lance was getting the hang of feeling his body again. He was starting to feel pain. The look in Shiro’s eyes relaxed when he looked at him.

“Hey now, I’ll be fine. We can talk when we are safe in the Castleship, home where we belong.” Shiro smiled, giving him a thumbs up as Blue passed the spot where Black was hiding. A soft Blue light came around Shiro, taking him outside and towards where he needed to go.

Lance couldn’t help but laugh as he leaned on the wall of Blue. 

“The last time I was caught alone with you, Shiro gave me a pissed off look.” He pressed hard on his leg, stopping the blood flow as much as he could. “I like his smile. It means he don’t hate me.”

Keith letting Blue move on in auto pilot, letting it dodge and leave the area in safety before leaving the seat and joining Lance by the wall. Keith kneeled down, sighing heavily looking at Lance’s neck before looking down at his leg.

“Shiro would never hate you Lance.” Keith pulled Lance’s hands away with care, looking at the damage. It looked painful and he was amazed that Lance was still even awake. “Are you okay?”

Lance let his head hang low, his vision still not setting right. 

“I’m not sure. I know I’m better now that you are here.” Lance lifted his head up, trying to keep things together, but it wasn’t helping. Tears started to well up, as he felt that pressure under his tongue. “How is Hunk?”

Keith smiled, seeing that the man was more worried about others than himself.

“Hunk is fine. We got him into the healing pod.” Keith sat down next to Lance, letting the man take his time. “He’s out there fighting right now.”

Lance let his head rest on the man’s shoulder, reaching his bloodied hand out and grabbing Keith’s gloved hand and squeezed it. 

“When we get back…” Lance was starting to fade out. He couldn’t keep his eyes open much longer. “I don’t want to wake up alone.”

Keith felt panicked, but it was a voice inside his head calmed him. It was Blue. She told him that Lance was fine, just tired from the horrible events that happened in those two days. 

Keith knew Blue was worried as well, but being unable to save him herself must have been a nightmare. Being so close to her Paladin and not being able to do much but send a cry for help. 

Keith sighed, smiling. 

“You did good Blue. You did good girl.” Keith closed his eyes. “Take us home.”

Keith was still angry. He still wished he made sure Lotor was dead, but with a wound like that, the one Lance gave to the spoiled shit, hopefully ended the monsters life. Here Keith was, wanting to kill the man himself, but Lance beat him to it.

Lance did a lot of thing first before Keith could do anything. He was tired of playing catch up. 

He held Lance close, whispering in his ear.

“I love you.”

He knew Lance heard him, because that smile wouldn’t go away.

*****  
TBC  
****


	25. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wahhhh, so close to season 2! Thank you for reading, there will be more to come.

Lotor was the lightest shade of purple any Galra had looked in a while. It was from the lack of blood. It was from the wound he was given by the Blue Paladin. 

It was from the grave mistake of not doing what he should have when he had it. When he had that useless being. Something he should have lobotomized and made his own. But he didn’t. He had fallen for the misguided views of love. It made him hold back, made him care.

Lotor looked out at the Castleship, it was running from Zarkon’s fleet. All Lion’s had retreated, ready for a jump, one Lotor knew his father wouldn’t allow. Lotor looked behind him, seeing his father looked fully charged and ready for a fight. Ready to take on the ship and Voltron’s already beaten crew.

Zarkon hummed, enjoying what he saw before him. His son, weak and defeated looking.

“Love makes you weak my son.” The monster of a man walked up, his eyes glowing purple. “It’s the flaw of the vile Altean blood within you.”

Lotor lowered his head, holding his side where Lance left a mark. Images kept flooding in, of their short time together. His mind wondering if Zarkon wasn’t around, things could have been different.

Lotor could have been different. 

He looked at his father, knowing he would never get what he wanted now. Not from his father. Not from Lance. Not even from himself.

“That’s where you are wrong father.” Lotor watched as his father seemed somewhat insulted by his words. “For it is love that will save the Universe.”

Zarkon stood still, as his son unsheathed his sword. The prince used all of what strength he had left, to try and end his father's life. Then he couldn’t move anymore. His body froze as he felt pressure build up around him. He let his arm drop, letting the sword cling to the ground.

Haggar walked out of the darkness, her hands holding Lotor still. Zarkon glanced at the witch, smiling.

“What would you like for me to do with your traitorous son, My Lord.” The woman hissed, already knowing what to do. “Should I make him into a Robobeast like the others?”

Lotor’s sunken eyes widened as he looked at his father. Fear in his yellow eyes. Zarkon let out a sigh, watching as the Castleship leave his vision from a wormhole. He raised his hand, stopping his fleet from chasing.

“What a wonderful idea Haggar. Perhaps my son can please me that way.” Zarkon walked towards his throne, taking a seat and crossing his arms. “Such a disappointment. I should have killed you when I killed your mother.”

Lotor let his fall head down, still held by Haggar’s magic. Tears fell. Something he didn’t know he could shed. 

Zarkon was cruel. He wouldn’t even end his son’s own life, but let him suffer a fate worse than death.

“I hope not to disappoint you father.” Lotor whispered out, letting Haggar take him away to change him to please his father. 

For Zarkon.

For a quick death Lotor wanted.

********

Keith crossed his arms as he leaned on the cold glass that separated him from the outside vacuum of space. His body was patched up as he refused to have time wasted in the pod. 

He let it a heavy sigh, as he saw Hunk walk in to join him.

“Hey.” Keith pushed himself off the glass, meeting him down the way. “How’s Shiro and Lance?”

Hunk ran a hand through his hair, his brow heavy on his face.

“They are both healing well.” Hunk let out a heavy breath. “But each has a different, abnormal substance in their system. It will have to take time, but neither will have any long lasting effects.”

Keith seemed to relax at that. He gave Hunk a smile, knowing things were going good for now.

“Well, when Lance wakes up, he doesn't want to be alone.” Keith watched as Hunk gave his goofy smile. “And he was worried for you. I think he also feels guilting stabbing you.” 

Hunk let out small laugh.

“It wasn’t his fault.” Hunk scratched his nose. “Besides, I was bound to get wounded sooner or later….Now, about Lotor.”

Keith let his head fall.

“I think he’s dead. I mean he has to be after the wound Lance gave him.” Keith was wondering if there were any pills he could take, he was starting to feel pain again where Lotor had beat him at. “God, I hope he’s dead.”

Hunk moved up to Keith, taking his arm and wrapping Keith into a soft hug.

“If he’s not, you and I can make sure he gets what’s coming to him next time, along with Zarkon.” Hunk gave a strong arm, his chin sticking out. “But first, some food goo!”

Keith let out a laugh at that, he was getting hungry. It would be awhile before Lance and Shiro woke up, so before they did, he wanted to be there. 

If anything, just to let Lance know he wasn’t alone. 

And for Keith to say I love you again.

******  
TBC  
******


	26. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wahhh, another chapter...thank you for reading, please look for more!

When Lance opened his blue eyes to the world again, he saw relieved faces. 

He saw Hunk, who looked like he was going to rag on Lance for weeks for something or another.

He saw Pidge, whose sharp smile told of devious things to come in that crazy head of hers.

He saw Coran, who had the look of a concerned father ready to share another story.

He saw Allura, who's tired eyes told him all he needed to know how worried she was.

He saw Shiro, who looked proud and strong, letting Lance know that he had done good.

He saw Keith, whose warm arms he gladly fell into, whose smell was something to that of oil and gas, whose strength was something to hang onto and hold. 

Whose love was real. 

He couldn’t help but laugh, couldn’t help but enjoy the people around him, couldn’t help but feel free.

Even if he was zillian, billian, millian, kazzilain, whateverillain miles away from Earth, he was home.

****

“You know, we need to stop doing this.” Lance wined. “You know, me, almost dying, everyone around the freaking space table, ignoring the food goo soup...”

Lance leaned back in the chair, looking and thinking he hadn’t even eaten in three days. Two being held captive, one in the damn healing chamber. 

Shiro’s hands came down on top of Lance’s head, ruffling the man’s kept hair.

“Well maybe, if you didn’t get yourself blown up, stabbed or shot 85% of the time you are out of Blue, we probably wouldn’t have to worry about you as much.” 

Hunk put his hands on his hips, almost barking at Shiro.

“Says the man who always comes back wounded, attacked by glowing purple magic and oh, a Galra arm…” Hunk meant it kinda as a joke, kinda not. “By all account, only Pidge and Keith haven’t been in a healing pod yet.”

Keith rolled his eyes and Pidge scoffed.

“Fat chance of me getting hurt. I rather not have a night in the pod thank you very much!” She gave a nudge towards Keith. “Just means he and I are better fighters.”

Keith let out a laugh, giving Pidge a thumbs up.

“Like how we tagged teamed Sendek.” Keith flashed the girl a smile. “How Lance “shot off his arm”..Huh Pidge.”

Lance still did not get that inside joke. He knew that much, so he just narrowed his eyes at Keith.

“But I did shoot him...Didn’t I?” Lance turned his head when he heard Coran walk in. Lance’s smile grew even more as he saw clothing similar to his Earth clothes. “Hey Coran, where did you get those?”

The redheaded man set down the garments, looking at Lance.

“We recreated them from the pictures we have around the castleship. It may not be the same quality, but it's the best we can do.” Coran smiled, seeing how Lance touched the jacket. It was new, that was for sure, but it was something Lance could deal with.

“Aw. Thank’s Coran.” Lance looked around, seeing the Princess wasn’t with them. “Where’s Allura?”

Coran frowned, his eyes tired.

“We are not being pursued by their forces, but we are still being tracked.” Coran sighed. “So she’s working hard to lose the tracers.” 

Shiro sighed, scratching his head. 

“I wonder if we all should be on standby in uniform.” He looked over at Keith. “The new helmet should be ready Keith, since the old one is gone.”

Lance sighed, feeling guilty that he was the cause of this issue. Keith raised his fingers up and flicked Lance’s ear, causing the man to let out a small ow. 

“Knock it off with that look. It wasn’t your fault.” Keith moved his gaze away from Lance and his body off the table. “You well enough to move around Shiro?”

The man nodded, before returning the question.

“I am, but what about you? You haven’t been to the healing pod yet?” Shiro watched as Lance heard that, not knowing that Keith hadn’t done what he and Shiro had done. 

“Wait, you’re still hurt?” Lance stood up, ignoring the food before him and watching as Keith made a speedy exit out of the room. Lance sighed, letting it go. “He never listens, does he?”

Shiro sighed, quickly following after Keith. Shiro was unamused to see Keith was halfway down the hallway, leaving Shiro to go into a small jog.

“Keith, what are you doing?” Shiro reached his hand out, stopping Keith. “You can take a break you know that. You need to heal. Hunk and Pidge can go out with me.”

Keith looked down at the ground, breathing in with bruised ribs. 

“I’m afraid.” Keith felt Shirp let him go, he could feel those heavy eyes on him. “I’m afraid when I wake up, no one will be there because I wasn’t there.”

Shiro let his shoulders sag, before shoving that fake confidence in his voice. 

“Have more faith in us. It’s not like it was with me and the Holts.” Shiro watched as Keith turn, fear still very present in his eyes. “Lance isn’t going to go anywhere and I won’t be going anywhere either. We have a team. We have a family Keith.”

Keith was quickly pulled into a hug. His stiff body relaxed, as he fell into that strong chest. He took a strong, deep breath, before pulling away.

“Thank’s Takashi. I needed that.” Keith ran a hand through his hair. He looked behind him, seeing Lance down the way. “I think. I’ll leave it in your hands.”

Shiro turned away, seeing Lance behind him. He flashed him a smile. 

“Hey Lance, make sure you get Keith to the healing pod. He should be out in no time.” Shiro turned his attention back to Keith. “You relax. We only need one Paladin with gray hair from stress.”

Keith let out a laugh, before going to join the Blue Paladin. 

Shiro watched, a soft smile on his face as he watched Keith and Lance.

He watched as Keith finally let himself look tired, looked like he could relax and let someone carry his own wait for once. Lance looked upset, that was for sure, but it was also the carrying upset. Shiro turned away, not wanting to intrude any more than he was.

Lance let out a frustrated tone.

“Honestly, you are so stubborn.” Lance let Keith lean on him, taking him towards the direction of the healing pod. “If you only went while I was out.”

Keith smiled, rolling his eyes.

“Please. I think you like dragging me places.” Keith gave a cheeky smile, a slight blush on his face. “To bad there was no hotel you can drag me to and just “leave” me there.”

Lance frowned, fighting the smile and blush on his face.

“Yeah, if you're this flirty, you must be feeling out of it.” Lance let out a sigh, looking forward. “And about what you said in Blue…”

Keith lifted his hand up, letting it play with Lance’s hair before pulling tight and pulling him into a kiss. Lance couldn’t help but being pulled into it. Couldn’t help but get lost in his smell and taste him in that moment.

“Keith and Lance, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…” Pidge sang out, watching joy as she saw the two men give her the death glare for disturbing something between them. She was going to play around some more, but was stopped when Hunk walked out, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder. “HUNK, come on!”

“Nope, nope, nope.” Hunk echoed, leaving with the troublesome girl. 

Keith and Lance watched in silence, before they broke out into a fit of laughter. After Lance settled down, he rested his head on Keith’s temple.

“Let’s get you into the pod. The quicker your out, the more we can K-I-S-S-I-N-G…” He sang out the words. Only for Keith to crack out.

“and F-U-C-K-I-N-G…” He relaxed, looking away. “When you are up to it of course.”

Lance laughed.

“I’m “up” to it anytime, but right now, not until you get healed. Deal?” Lance giggled as he felt Keith move a bit faster.

“Deal.”

***  
TBC  
****


	27. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the story is nearing its end. As for keeping with my story for so long, I may up the reader rating to Mature. If it's in Demand, I will write a Klance sceen. If you do now want it, I will keep the raiting to Teen and keep it PG-13. 
> 
> So far, I have two votes to make the Klance chapter "smut". If other readers do not want it, I can keep it safe. (The characters to me, are 18 and up) Please look foward to more to come. Please say yes or no and thank you for reading. It's been fun.

Lance watched as Keith rested in the pod. He was ticked, but he didn’t show that to Keith.   
When they were dressing him into the white healing suit, Lance saw the marks, some so deep, it wasn’t just brusing, it was cracked ribs and internal bleeding. How the man was still standing, was something beyond Lance’s expectations. 

Lotor really laid into Keith, but it was easy for him to do so because Lance was his captive. 

His cold eyes looked as Keith. He would never again be in a position where Keith let himself get beat like that. Held back and helpless. He rested his head on the cold glass, closing his eyes and thinking.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again.” Lance opened his eyes again, watching as the time ticked down to 15 ticks. 

In that haze he was in, he saw Keith being beat, thrown and kicked like a rag doll. A rage took over him and he just went Rambo. He wasn’t even aware he could take Keith’s bayard and call the sword up, it just happened. How, Lance still haven’t figured it out. 

His thought process was shaken when an explosion hit the castleship shield. Lance quickly grabbed onto a railing, glaring up and yelling up at the coms.

“What’s going on?” Lance already had an idea, he just didn’t want to hear it.

Allura’s voice yelled back.

“A Robobeast has appeared.”

Lance hissed, looking up at the Healing Pod. The Tick’s marking down to 10 now. He clenched his teeth and started running towards the Hanger that held the Lions.

“I’ll be there with Blue in a few!” He ran, meeting an already uniformed Hunk. “Hey Buddy, ready to kick ass till Keith wakes up!”

Hunk smiled, patting Lance’s back hard and with a laugh.

“Don’t you know it.” Hunk looked around for Keith, only to give Lance a frown. “That boy gonna be pissed when he wakes up.”

“Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…” Lance rolled his eyes at that, grabbing his uniform and pulling it on. “I don’t plan on leaving till he wakes up. Just getting ready. See you in a few ticks.”

Lance ran back out, heading towards the Medbay, falling forward with another blast on this ship. Hunk let out a panicked call, before heading towards where he was needed.

Lance slammed his helmet on, waiting for the ticks to go by. 

“4 Tick’s.” Lance hummed. He couldn’t wait to see those violet eyes. He couldn't wait to see how pissed that man got when he told him fun time had to wait.

Another explosion hit, rocking the castleship. Lance knew he needed to go out, but it would be unfair to leave Keith hanging alone. 

“1 Tick, are you freaking KIDDING ME!” Lance whined, before another wave hit.

Whatever this Robobeast was, it was heavy on knocking the ship around. In that moment, the sound of hissing came from the machine and Lance cheered up.

“Fucking finally.” Lance breathed out, quickly grabbing Keith in his dazed state so he wouldn’t get caught off guard when another hit came and did it ever. 

The explosion rocked, making the ship shake. Lance held tight to the railing and Keith, holding the man close. Keith snapped out of his sleepie state, looking around.

“Your not serious!” Keith moaned. Whatever plans he did have waking up, sure went out the airlock. He pressed hard into Lance, gaining his grounds. “What’s going on?”

Lance pushed himself up, making sure Keith was standing as well.

“Robobeast. I figured it was best to wait for you to wake up before I headed out.” Lance started to leave, looking at Keith with worried eyes. “You feel okay out there to form Voltron.”

Keith looked pissed. Hunk was right about that, just on a different level.

“You damn right I feel okay!” Keith quickly followed Lance as the man ran down the hall. “I’ll be out there when I’m done changing.”

They both ran, Lance stopping before he turned off towards the hangar where Blue was waiting. Keith slowed, not sure why Lance had stopped. 

“What?” Keith asked, wanting to leave in a hurry. 

Lance smiled, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Keith’s lips before pulling away and waving.

“See you out there Mullet.” 

And with that he was gone.

Keith let out a huff, still feeling somewhat in a daze. He was knocked out of it by a voice that yelled at him from the coms.

“We get it Keith, you are in love with the guy, but please move it.”

Allura yelled the last four words, causing Keith to roll his eyes as he made his was towards the changing room.

“Got it, Princess.”

*****

Keith and Red came blasting out, letting Red’s jaws bite into the robotic arm that held Black. The shock that Red was there, caused the Robobeast to pull away and roar. In that moment, Keith pulled Red away as a sword came swinging down and missing Red as she sped away.

“Thata-girl!” Keith yelled, a grin on his face. He had way too much pent up energy he needed to waist. “How you doing Shiro?”

The Black moved next to Red, the two moving in the dark space. Shiro smiled, looking at the visual as Keith popped on.

“Doing better now that you're here. Hunk, Pidge, Lance, let’s get ready to bead this thing!” Shiro’s smile faded as a blade came down, separating the two Lion’s. 

This time, it wasn’t aiming for Shiro, but Keith in a heated fashion. The Robobeast biopend form was thin, silver hair flowed from the top as it’s blade held Zarkon’s mark. It floated in a princely manner, before charging full force at Red. 

It shocked Keith at how fast the Robobeast came, punching Red and sending her down towards a rocky outbase. Keith yelled, feeling the force and quickly adjusted, only for a kick from the Robobeast to send Red flying. 

Keith was starting to feel a sense of familiar energy. Like he knew this punch, he knew this kick. With Red being picked up by one hand, Keith knew who they were fighting. 

It was Lotor.

Keith knew he was fucked. He also knew if things were working out like last time, Lance would show up to save him. And if on cue, he was there, Keith’s eyes lit up.

Blue popped up, ready to blow her ice cannon, but was halted when the Robobeast turned around, throwing Red right into Blue. Both Lion’s clashed, leaving the Paladin’s inside shaken.

Lance raised his head up, Keith’s image appeared on the screen.

“How did that thing know I was there?” Lance quickly pulled Blue back, following Red so the team could get back together and form Voltron. “That guy almost killed you.”

Keith lowered his head, looking at Lance with a worried look.

“He knew what you were going to do Lance, because that Robobeast…” Keith looked worried, he didn’t know how Lance would react. He just got away from that monster and now he was here. “It’s Lotor.”

Keith could see the fear on Lance’s face. What brave bravado he had, that look of coolness, faded away to a panic. He knew Lance wasn’t being honest. Keith never even got to talk to Lance as to what happened to him and that thought scared Keith. 

Lance gave a shaky smile.

“Looks like that damn guy just can’t get it. No means no, huh.” Lance pressed forward, swallowing hard. “Honestly…..”

Keith glanced behind him, seeing the Robobeast scream and roar. Swinging wildly at the space around it. Keith now knew why that thing was on his ass. Lotor was pissed Keith took Lance away from him. 

“You okay?” He asked, looked back out at the image, leaving Lance to force a smile.

“I will be when we finish this.” Lance put up the other coms, seeing Shiro, Pidge and Hunk ready for action. “Let’s do this.”

 

All five Lions formed as one, creating the being known as Voltron. 

Keith quickly pulled out his Bayard, creating the sword that was needed to finish of the monster before them. In that moment, Voltron had a change of power, Keith was in control.

The Robobeast floated towards them, his sword sharp and ready. 

In that moment, all seemed to fade away. In the space, it was just Keith and Lotor. Two sword fighters ready for a duel. 

Keith went first, charging in with his blade. Lotor defended, swinging his blade down, letting their swords spark with energy. Both pressed hard, spinning in the open space where gravity did not exist. 

Keith lifted his foot, kicking Lotor away and came in for another attack, pressing hard, swinging faster looking for the next swing. It came and Keith was able to block it. 

Yellow eyes glared at those violet ones who had the hope of the Universe in his hands. Who had love that would change the save that Universe from Zarkon.

It was then, in that moment, Lotor pulled away. The look was distant that he gave, but it was a look Keith wasn’t familiar with. 

There was a small smile. It was weak, but it was accepting. It almost threw Keith off, before Lotor started to charge forward. 

Keith repeated Lotor’s stance, flying Voltorn towards the Robobeast. 

Their large swords clashed, sliding and sparking, then finally, a falter on the Robobeast side. 

Five Paladin’s yelled, watching as the blade sliced the Robobeast through the chest and the following explosion that followed afterwards. 

Voltron’s sword faded away, leaving the cheer’s from Shiro, Hunk and Pidge. Leaving a silent Lance in the Victory that was Voltorn. 

Keith looked at the screen, knowing Lance need to rest. Keith passed him a smile.

“Hey, you doing okay?” Keith looked at the screen, seeing Lance’s eyes lost in that cold look he saw while in Zarkon’s ship.

“No. But I will be.” Lance admitted, his com obviously muted on the others system, otherwise they would have questioned him. Lance looked up, swallowing. “Let get out of here.”

Keith nodded. 

It didn’t take long for Voltron to split, for the five lions to return to the Castleship, for Lance and Keith to meet and talk.

****

Zarkon looked out at the space before him. His eyes glowing the same purple glow.

“I see that accident has failed.” Zarkon turned away, walking back to his throne. “Even in death he was a disappointment.”

*****  
TBC  
****


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutt stuff should be in the next chapter, as votes are 6 for it...and comments are loved

By the time Keith left Red, Lance was already gone. First to enter, first to leave, first to find a place of silence. 

Keith walked down the familiar path, one that lead to Lance’s room. He let his eyes stay on the door, before knocking on it. It slid open, just behind it was Lance, who was dressed back in normal like clothing.

The man gave him a smile, it was shy almost, but also something between the two of them that Keith knew where this was going.

“So, where do you want to talk?” Lance asked, not wanting to stay in his room with way too many memories. Be it he was used, not all were bad, he just couldn’t deal with it. “Or should we wait for you to change?”

Keith looked down, seeing he still had his Paladin clothes on. Keith scratched the back of his head. 

“Do you want to come with me and wait?” Keith asked, wondering if the small walk would help both of them. Keith honestly didn’t feel bad killing Lotor, he was just confused about that look he gave. Like Lotor wanted wanted Keith to kill him. “We can get something to eat and…”

Lance nodded, that same distant look in his eyes.

“I think I’m still suffering side effects. So yeah, I think walking, getting something to eat, sounds like a good idea.” Lance looked away, not sure of what to say next.

Keith sighed, reaching for Lance’s hand and pulling him along. After a while, it seemed Lance’s head caught up to that action and he started to move on his own.

“I think it would be wise to ask Allura if there’s any safe area’s around here…” Keith held tight onto Lance’s hand, bringing it up and kissing it. “So where we can all recover. Something we haven’t had in awhile…”

Lance nodded, looking away.

“Keith, what happened out there?” Lance asked. He didn’t see Lotor, if he had, he would have froze. Just knowing the Robobeast was Lotor, was frightening enough. “Why did he let us kill him so easily?”

The thought that Zarkon, Lotor’s own father would turn him into something like that, made Lance feel guilty when he shouldn’t have. He didn’t know if it was because of that gold stuff. He didn’t know if it was because Lance once cared for the man. He didn’t know anything anymore. Other than holding Lance against his will, Lotor hadn’t violated him, he knew that much because his body wasn’t damaged. 

Lance brought his arm up, covering his eyes with it, trying to fight back the tears as Keith dragged him towards his room. Lance had never been so grateful to hear that door slide open.

Once the door slid closed, did Keith lean Lance against the door, bringing up his hands and resting them on Lance’s puffy cheeks. 

“I don’t know Lance.” Keith looked up, smiling. “But I am here to talk it out and why.”

Lance let tears fall down, letting his eyes shut close as Keith moved away from him. The armor was too heavy for Keith right now. Too tight and too hot. Keith removed his top armor, setting down on the ground. His boots and leg protectors came next, leaving just Keith in his black space suit.

Keith’s mind was running probably just as fast as Lance’s. Still trying to piece things together. The look Lotor gave.

Keith’s mind went blank as Lance embraced him from behind. The slightly taller man held him close, tight and his heartbeat raced. Keith looked down at the ground, somewhat worried Lance would take him up on his offer from earlier.

“What do you want to do?” Keith didn’t want Lance in this state. This state of confusion, it might lead to things they couldn’t take back. Keith’s hands were shaking.

“Sleep. I just want sleep.” Lance felt Keith relax, almost hummed at that answer. He could feel Keith’s pounding heart.

“I can do that.” Keith guided Lance to his bed, letting the man fall ontop of him in a playful manner. With a few adjustment, both Keith and Lance found a position to be comfortable in. Keith broke into a blush when he heard a playful laugh escape Lance’s lips.

“Hey, who would have thought I’d be the big spoon.” Lance pulled Keith tighter, digging his face into the crook of Keith’s neck.

“I figured you needed someone to hold on to.” Keith listened to Lance, as his breathing started to return to normal.

And they stayed there in silence, drifting off into a sleep that was sorely needed. 

Nothing needed to be said. Nothing needed to be done.

All was needed.

Was love.

****  
TBC  
*****


	29. And then the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it was fun. 29 chapters and finally the sex y'all been waiting for. 
> 
> *Warning, there is sex. 
> 
> *COMMENTS WOULD SO BE LOVED, I feed off of comments
> 
> *I have other trash Klance fics you can read
> 
> *Yes, I do have original stories but you will NEVER FIND THEM (unless you want to know)

Keith was bored out of his mind. Yeah, he was working on Red with Shiro working on Black, Pidge doing whatever with Green and Hunk and Lance nowhere in sight. Apparently cleaning some storage rooms or something with Coran. Allura was as far away from the mess as possible, thinking up some plan to get Voltron back in the spotlight again.

It have been at least a week and everything was going okay. 

Keith knew everything was going okay because Lance’s smile reached his eyes again.

“Hello, Earth to Keith, come in.” Shiro called up, causing Keith to look down below and wonder how long Shiro was yelling at him.

“What is it? Dear Captain, My Captain?” Keith cracked out, before seeing Hunk with the man.

Hunk looked tired as he called up.

“Your needed down in the storage units. I’m to big to fit in the tiny space and Pidge is way too small to even reach the top. Coran and Lance will be waiting for you.” Hunk called up, rolling his eyes when he heard Keith whine.

To be honest, it was a change of scenery, it might up his mood if he went and helped.

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a tick.” Keith blinked, not knowing why, but Red was purring. “What’s the matter girl?”

Keith was just met with more purring and that was it, nothing more seemed out of ordinary. He scratched the back of his head, before climbing down to meet Hunk.

Hunk sighed, placing his hand in his back pocket. 

“You’ll find them down CAli. There’s medical supplies down there and old food rations.” Hunk trailed off, holding his stomach. “I recommend not eating those. It’s part of the reason why I’m also here and not...down there.”

Keith rolled his eyes. Hunk and his damn food. He looked sick, he rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

“You go rest up. I got this.” Keith left Hunk be, who was going to crawl somewhere and die. “See you guys around dinner time I guess.”

Keith waved good bye, heading off to CAli.

****

Lance set a box down, upset he got stuck into cleaning again.

“Coran. Can’t we get like, I don’t know, Hunk and Pidge to make some robots.” He opened the box to take a look and sighed. “Medical supplies.”

He put box down on a hovering cart, where other Medical Supplies remained. Coran stopped the urge to roll his eyes, a nasty habit he picked up from the Earthlings, and looked at the list.

“We can’t do that, we need to know what we have, not count on some robot to do it for us.” Coran looked up as he saw Keith walk in. “Oh, glad for you to join us. I need you to separate Medical Supplies and Food Rations in two different categories.”

Keith nodded at Coran before turning his attention towards Lance.

“Hey Babe.” Keith let out. 

“Sup Mullet.” Lance replied, watching as Keith twitched at that.

Coran sighed, before grabbing the hover cart and sighing.

“I’m going to go back up to the upper levels and store these were they will be handy.” Coran looked over his digital board again, before smiling. “Lance, there’s a box in the far back. My old bones can’t crawl up there anymore. It would be real nice to have that out when I get back.”

Lance nodded, raising his two hands up and saluting the man.

“Yes sir!” He let out a such a fun tone, leaving Keith to already regret he was going to be stuck here working with Lance with that attitude.

Coran walked away with the hover cart, leaving Lance to do as told. Keith on the other hand, went and grabbed boxes, trying to figure out what was medical and what was food.

Lance crawled up, standing on the table, reaching far and pulling out a box that was half the size of the other boxes. Lance looked at it, wondering what was inside.

He jumped down, placing the box on the table and opened it. 

A slight “ah” escaped Lance’s lips, causing Keith to look up and see a blushing mess.

“What did you find Lance.” Keith quickly walked over, peering over Lance’s shoulder. As he looked over the contents, he too broke out into a blushing mess.

“Oh GOD, is that condoms!?” Keith reached in, pulling out some clear looking substance in a bottle. “And Lube? Why would this be with the medical supplies?”

Keith said it so innocently that Lance started laughing.

“I think Coran wants us to get it on.” Lance glanced over at Keith, who blinked at Lance’s words.

“Get what on?” Keith, in as long as he had known Lance for, never seen the man slap his forehead so fast, it made Keith wonder if he was missing something. Lance lets out a sigh, singing out the letters.

“F-U-C-K-I-N-G….” Lance watched as the realization hit Keith like a train seeing the light at the end of a tunnel.

“Oh….” Keith looked away, blushing at how stupid he was. “So uh...how do you want to do this.” 

Lance shrugged, pulling out the space condoms and looking at them.

“Well, I’m kinda glad we have these…” Lance had ran out when Lotor was around, but he knew it was wise not to bring up that name, more so now in this moment. “So, uh, who’s who?”

Keith crossed his arms, a slight blush on his face.

“I don’t know. The last time I had sex was back on Earth and well….” Keith saw Lance perk up.

“Wait. Are you telling me...That I, Lance McClain, is more experienced in something then you?” Lance was getting full of himself, leaving Keith to started heading for the door.

“Yeah, you know what. I think I’ll go work on Red.” Keith was just playing, but Lance didn’t know that. Seeing that look of panic on his face was worth it.

“Wait, I was just joking…” Lance gave a pout, before smiling. “Oh, I know how we can decide!”

Keith stopped, leaning back into Lance’s arms.

“Oh, do tell, what is your idea?” Keith wanted to know, he didn’t know how long of a grace period Coran was going to give them.

“Rock, Paper, Scissors.” Lance hummed, biting on Keith’s ear. The thrill that ran up Keith’s spine was worth it. “I win, I top. You win, you top?”

Keith swallowed hard, the growing hardness in his pants was making it hard for him to function. Keith, from what he could remember from his one night stand with Lance, was a beautiful thing having the man under him. The thought of Lance taking him though, was a whole different situation.

“Okay. Rock, Paper, Scissors it is…” Keith pulled away from Lance and turned to look towards him. The damn man had a smug look on his face. Keith held his fist tight, shaking it in three’s, calling out the names along with Lance.

“Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!”

Keith shot out Scissors, leaving Lance with Rock. The smile was that of knowing what Keith would pull.

“So predictable.” Lance leaned forward, locking lips with Keith. 

Keith couldn't figure out what was so predictable about Scissors, but his mouth was being preoccupied with Lance’s tongue for him to protest back on the matter. The kiss was deep, hard and passionate. 

Lance felt Keith’s knees go weak, he hummed in joy at that. Without stopping, he lifted Keith up and carried him over to the table, leaving Keith’s trembling legs to wrap around him.

Lance pulled away, leaving a panting Keith behind wanting more. The brunet smiled, as he pulled off his shirt, Keith doing the same. Lance stopped for a moment, seeing how flushed Keith was. 

He reached his hands out and started to undo Keith’s belt, lusty eyes frantic but calm at the same time.

“Are you ready for this.” Lance asked, knowing Keith probably wasn’t anywhere near prepared as he should be. “We can take it slow if you wan….”

The look Keith gave as a pissie look, leaving Lance to throw what reservations of going slow out the airlock.

“I can take it Lance.” Keith was confident in that and he was horney as fuck. “So stop being so shy and fuck me already.”

Lance had to cover his face with that. He didn’t want to show his devious smile to Keith. Lance pulled his hand away and continued to work on Keith’s pants, sliding them off with surprising ease. It became painfully aware to Lance, that Keith wasn’t a boxer or briefs guy, he went commando.

Keith’s erect penis was throbbing as it escaped his pants. Beads of precum threatened to escape and Lance’s hadn’t even done anything yet.

Lance reached over, grabbing a condom and the lube. He opened up the package and rolled it out over two of his fingers, before opening the lube and pouring some liquid onto it. It was blue lube, Lance had to stop himself from commenting on it, otherwise he might ruin the moment.

Keith lifted his legs up, kicking his shoes off, letting his pants join on the mess on the ground. He spread his legs apart, so Lance could have easy access to his hole. When he felt two fingers press, he let out a soft cry, only for it to be silenced with Lance sucking on his mouth again. 

Blue and Purple clashed in those lust filled eyes, Keith waiting for Lance to press hard, to go deeper and Lance did. Keith was so tight, he let out another gasp, leaving Lance to smile into it.

Lance pulled away his lips from Keith’s mouth, as he adjusted his fingers from two to three. He wanted to make sure Keith enjoyed the experience and not for him to be in pain afterwards. The bugle in his pants was starting to become a bother to him and he so wanted it to be free, but waited.

With each push, Lance went deeper with his hand, stretching the entrance in a fluid motion. Each thrust, Keith whimpered. Lance watched as Keith’s penis grew ready to explode, as it was being avoided of any contract. Keith’s hands were gripping the table base, holding himself in place as Lance worked into him.

Lance pulled his hand out, pulling the condom off before reaching for a new one. He waited for Keith to catch his breath as Lance let his own pants fall the ground, along with his boxers. 

For a moment, Keith forgot how thick Lance was, what fear he did have in his mind was chased away at the thought if his penis seated deep inside him. He watched as Lance rolled the condom on, giving a few strokes in the process and kicking off his shoes and pants. The man’s body was hot, something akin to a god Keith read about in books. 

Keith crawled back the best he could, letting Lance crawl onto the table as well. Lance leaned down, placing soft kisses and bites on Keith’s neck, panting in the process. Keith raised his gloved hands up, pulling Lance down on him as he held on for support. Keith wrapped his legs around his torso, feeling Lance’s member prod at his opening. 

It was slow at first, as Keith let his body adjust to the new feeling. He clawed at Lance’s back, as the man pressed deep in. Keith let out a gasp, feeling faint as Lance finally came to still. 

Then Lance started moving. 

Keith let out mewing pants, as each thrust was fast and deep, Lance’s penis ramming against his prostate. Keith could have sworn he was among the stars, as passion was taking over his sight. 

It wasn’t long before that, did Keith come. His sperm making a sticky mess between the two as Lance still pumped into him, gaining more access to Keith’s body with heavy thrusts, before he to was spent. 

Lance fell forward, no longer able to keep himself up. His head, resting on Keith’s pounding chest for a moment, before he pulled himself off of and out of Keith. 

It took Keith a while for his head to get back to normal, but he was aware enough that Lance was sitting on the edge of the table, discarding the used condom. His body was red all over, that was for sure and Keith didn’t mind it. He pushed himself up with shaky arms and crawled over to Lance, coming up behind him and kissing the back of his neck.

Keith was tired, that was for sure, but he knew better to pass out on a cold hard table, more so when Coran might come back or not was the question. If he came back, it would leave to some horrifying images, but considering it was Coran that set this up, Keith didn’t know how to thank the man.

“You okay there Keith, you seem kinda out there?” Lance smiled, letting Keith drape off of his body. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Keith relaxed, letting the mind blowing sex wear off of his body. 

“No, I’m not hurt…” Keith would question the pain aspect later, but for now he felt great. “I’m glad you won…”

Lance laughed, causing Keith to pout.

“Do you want to know, how I knew you’d choose Scissors?” Lance was playing a game he hoped Keith would get.

“Yes, dear mind reader, please tell me. How did you know?” Keith really did want to know.

“Your sword. You like sharp and pointing things.” Lance gave a sly smile. “More so having my sharp and pointy thing inside you.”

Keith pressed his lips together, not believing how quick Lance thought that up. He flicked the man’s ear with his finger.

“Okay, mind reader. Can I ask you something?” Keith gave a smirk. “What am I thinking about right now?”

Lance gave a look at Keith, giving a shy smile.

“I don’t know. What are you thinking?” Lance listened as Keith whispered in his ear.

“I love you.” Keith pulled away, watching as Lance turned towards him, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“I love you too.”

*****  
END  
*****


End file.
